Objective Reality
by Grayjedi-Productions
Summary: A Second Chance by PlainStoryTeller is canon. Three Unique Sword Skills. We know their stories. This is story of another. Who she was, what she became and what she lived for in this Death Game. Formerly known as Sword Art Online: Chronicles. Will eventually contain Yuri. Please support the releases! [[Hiatus]]
1. Author's Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the Sword Art Online Series. Those rights belong to Kunori Fumio (Reki Kawahara) for the Light Novels and Studio A-1 Pictures for the Anime Adaption. **

**Characters referenced and shown from PlainStoryTeller's "_A Second_ _Chance_" are also not mine. **

**Third party references? Not mine as well. However, original characters not belong to any of those three parties belong to me Grayjedi-Productions.**

So hello again, FanFiction dot net. This is my second piece of alternative fanfiction that I been thinking for the past months after I watched SAO: Sword Art Online.

While I will say that I did enjoy the show (The first season in any case) I do kinda wish that they had gone deeper into the psychological and mental situations between players and losing so many people in the game. It's really amazing how things were like that, the action, the price of virtual reality, differences between realism and this new world.

To me, the writing started to lose track of what it was going for after the fifth episode. While I don't exactly mind filler, as it used to display impressive ideas, it just sort of fell... Well flat. Characters only seemed to fit one objective and I do wish that they would have made a few more episodes with them in it, NOT gawking over Kirito (Who, in my opinion, is probably the most over-powered player... ever).

A bit about myself. I am a fair fan of anime, always wanting to input real-life situations in, wanting to see how things would turn out. While it seems depressing, in the end, it really depends on a character's ability to rebound to show the differences of good and evil; love and hate; trust and betrayal. As such, I have become big fan of Gen Urobuchi's work with Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Fate/Zero. What does this exactly mean? Well, expect this fiction to be 'darker' than most. But I'm not above giving the characters a break here and there.

So here I am, writing away to make something like that a reality in the world of Sword Art Online. Before this Author's intent was created, I personally felt that I didn't have that much of a direction for this fanfiction, but now I do.

A fan of SAO, and a fan to anime in general..

**=Objective Reality=**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: SAO and its fanfiction by PlainStoryTeller. Not mine.**

_The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places_

- _Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

**0015 Hours – April 3, 2024 – Aincrad 58****th**** Floor – Valley of Snow**

* * *

In the complete darkness of the fifty eighth floor, the howling winds of a blizzard bit through a hooded woman's cloak and armor. As she hopped and dashed across the fields, she was ever mindful of the slippery surfaces, dashing between the trees, and catching breaks from the harsh zephyrs on her skin.

Cutting through the wind, the sounds of dying beasts echoed out. The woman cursed under her breathe as she hurried her pace, the noises becoming louder and louder as she drew near.

With every step she made, the sounds crashed and pounded in her ears before they suddenly stopped. The woman's eyes widened with shock as she arrived at the scene. There were large foot prints of some large animal or animals surrounding a small indent of snow in the ground. Creeping closer, she withdrew a small dagger sword from her waist, cautiously looking around in case of any other ambushes. She eventually stopped at the indent as she saw another armored figured laying in the snow, its body face first. Right beside the figure was a zweihander, its length just a foot and a half smaller than she was. With shaky hands, the woman bent down and gently cupped her hands underneath the armored knight and flipped her over.

The knight's body armor was Air Force Blue, stretching down to its chest, stomach and groin. The breastplate was riveted but looked absolutely normal. The shoulders were spiked up at an angle, but generally followed the natural curve of the shoulders. Its greaves were ordinate, covered with white wispy runes.

Whatever had appeared with this knight was unknown to the woman as she took notice of her helmet. It was a compact metal skull cap, and a visor obscuring the knight's upper face. The visor itself was the same color as her armor with a thin slit where the eyes were.

The mysterious woman felt her heart speed as she tried holding her breathe to slow it. Taking a few moments, she mustered her courage and flipped the visor open. A light gasp escaped her mouth when she looked at the face of the knight.

It was a young twenty some year old woman with raven black hair. Her skin was pale and ultimately featureless besides her mouth in a permanent stoic expression. When rubbing her eyes to make sure that it wasn't an illusion, she gasped again.

"I finally found you." She breathed, placing her hands on her armored chest. "The woman only talked about in the shadows of Guilds not wanting to get their hands dirty… The Cobalt Mercenary."


	3. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sword Art Online series, PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction **_**A Second Chance**_** or any other Third party references. But original characters are owned by me, Grayjedi-Productions.**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**? Hours – April 5, 2024 – Aincrad ? Floor **

A young woman violently thrusted her body up, her body soaking in sweat as she looked around.

_This… Where is this?_ She thought as she felt her body again. Her numbed senses started to reset.

First, her sense of touch returned. It felt like her body was slowly being pulled out an ice bath, as warmth trailed up to from her legs, to her chest and finally her head. Her curt short hair were in tangles as she shifted her legs. There was a fuzzy cotton-like blanket over them. The woman cautiously ran her fingers along the blanket. The top part was a soft fleece-like texture. Whoever was the person that took her it had some significant amount of Col.

Breathing slowly, the woman brought her right hand to her chest. A slow realization swelled in her head when she felt her own skin. She was completely naked. A low growl rumbled in her throat as she slowly laid herself back. She was in a bed. Strange.

The next sense to return was her hearing. A low pinched oboe played as a violin played alongside it. Those instruments light playing slowly disappeared as the clapping of boots and the mummer of people replaced it. Though it was muffed, the woman figured out that she was in a city.

A whiff of cherry pie caught her nose when her sense of smell returned. The scent of freshly baked bread and picked cherries assailed her nose. To any normal person, it would have made their mouth water. But to her, it brought nothing.

The woman opened her mouth, wet saliva dripped from the tips of her teeth as it fell on her tongue. It tasted… plain. Another set of numbness crept up her jaw, as she made no indication of it.

Finally, her eye sense returned. It was strange, having your eyesight return. In the corner of her eyes, it was cyan blocks that spawned as they intercepted with yellow and magenta circles and triangles as they mixed. Suddenly the colors all collapsed, leaving nothing but darkness. The woman blinked a few times. Still nothing.

_So that's it?_ She internally grumbled, crossing her arms over her breasts as columns of zeroes and ones started to stream right in front of her. They outlined the bed, double door cabinet, two windows and her body. Looking down, she saw her nude body as the colors started to return and the numbers disappeared. Her body was unmarked from her battle as a feeling of emptiness returned to her chest.

It was unsurprising, that feeling. Was it so long ago when she first felt it? No, it wasn't. This feeling, it manifested a year ago. It was nothing new to her. Swallowing her excess saliva, the woman looked to the window as her weapons, armor and clothing all hung. She could get them later.

The emptiness grew as the woman pushed off the blanket when she noticed door next to the cabinet. Rolling off the bed and standing up, she stepped towards the door, her back hunched over and arms just up to her face. The woman pressed her body against the cool wooden cabinet as she used her hand to push open the door. Charging in, she only found a small bathroom. A porcelain toilet next to a basic tub and shower combo, the woman ran her fingers against the wall. Drywall.

Her guard lowered when she looked around the bathroom finding a medicine cabinet mirror. In the reflection was a twenty one year old woman. Her ample breasts rested on her chest, as she checked the rest of her body. A muscular build for a woman her age. Not like it mattered much in this world. When she looked at her face, what she saw less than expected. Her eyes were a dull charcoal black, blending her pupils and irises together. Her hair was a darker shade than her eyes. Long, unkempt and above all, tangled.

She extended her hand to the mirror as she left the mirror's reflective screen. _Is this real? Or did I die? _Her thoughts were cut short when her _Listening _skill activated with the staccato of running feet up stairs. Alarmed, she quickly exited the bathroom finding the source of the sound.

A door probably leading downstairs had someone running up. Alarmed, the black haired woman jumped over to the wall just besides the door as she rested her head against it. _Three… two... one…_

The door opened as she grabbed person's hand and pushed the person against the wall. The figure squealed from the sudden ambush as the woman looked at the person she apprehended. It was another woman, in a plain white t-shirt and red skirt. Her hair was raspberry red and stretched down to her upper back. A supple and average body.

"Who are you..?" The raven haired woman growled as she continued her hold. The woman didn't respond as she pushed at her throat. Though the game engine did not recognize suffocating, it could still be used to their advantage on other players as.

"… Vega…" she said, her voice startled. But this woman wasn't fooled by the simple trick. She quickly swept her foot in the fork of our protagonist's legs as she gave a swift kick to the side of her shins. The move caught the woman off-guard as she quickly pushed her assailant off her body as she took her elbow and free hand pushing the black haired one back.

Quickly catching her guard again, the woman pushed back at Vega, grabbed her forearm as she extended and twisted it backwards to her back. Vega yelped but then reversed the hold as she stabbed her elbow at the woman's stomach, pushing her back.

"Do you know who I am?" she said in an impassive voice.

"Yes. Yes I do." Vega returned, her voice surprisingly calm for being assaulted. "I know exactly who you are, Cobalt Mercenary."

The woman's eyes glared daggers for a second before they became neutral again. "What could you possibly know about me?"

"A few things. Your reflective pronoun to the Japanese players reflects to 'ore'. You always speak in a low tone that people mistaken you for a guy. A stoic. I even heard that you would switch sides if one contract gave you more Col."

The woman's mouth twitched slightly. "So?"

Vega just sighed. This was going to be difficult. "So what? You're not going to say thank you for finding you?"

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

The woman grunted, shamelessly propping herself against the wall. She looked just above Vega's head, looking for the player color cursor. It was green. Does not really mean much.

"And I am guess that this is your house?" she finally said, running her fingers against the drywall.

"Partially yes. I am also merchant of kinds. A weapons launder."

She grunted again; this conversation was getting nowhere fast. An anxiety sprouted in her stomach, however she did not show it. "Ok… So why did you find me then?"

The redhead tapped her thumb and index finger together as she dropped down her menu. Choosing a few things, she tossed some extra clothing at the mercenary before continuing. "Do people need a reason to save one another?" The Cobalt Merc caught the clothing, scanning them cautiously. Simple everyday clothing that would probably be suitable for the real world.

"Why are you helping me? What do you want?" She asked, her voice an even pitch.

"I just felt like helping that's all. Is that a crime?" she replied, starting to head towards the door downstairs. The two woman stood in silence as the soldier of fortune slowly dressed herself with the clothing given to her. Finally, she spoke. "No. At least, not always."

"Hmph." Vega sighed, edging closer to the doorway. "You are probably hungry aren't you?"

"No." She said bluntly when her stomach growled. Vega raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "… Fine, it would appear that I am."

"Then come downstairs with me… But before then, may I have your name?"

The woman shook her hair to the side, covering her left eye and face before slowly walking behind Vega. A loose piece of hair crept over to the right as she flicked it away.

"My name is… Bellona."

"Pleased to meet you then Bellona." The redhead replied as she walked down the stairs.

"You seem to be taking me attacking you in your own house pretty well."

"I was trained by someone pretty good in fighting. I am not defenseless. After all, we are on the 50th floor of Aincrad." The raven-haired woman simply rolled her eyes and grunted in response.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all."

When they reached the ground floor, Bellona looked around. A loose curtain hung in an archway on the far side of the room as sunlight traced its body. By the looks of it, it was must have been early morning. A small kitchen laid to the right of room, complete with a smaller table for three. On the left was living room complete with a couch and coffee table. Pretty simple setup for a house and a store.

Bellona walked over to the couch, her pointer finger sliding on ridges of it. Velvet. Or what the game would register as velvet. The touch made her fingers curl up in a fist as her shoulders started shaking.

Vega noticed her actions as brought out some bread and jam. "Something up?"

"Nothing at all." The redhead shrugged as she took out swept through the System's easy _Cooking_ skills. Bellona's contempt only grew as she peered at this woman. Unsurprisingly, her face was neutral.

"Sandwiches?"

"What? It's midday right now. Roughly… two pm?" Bellona rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and legs. What was with this girl?

"So would do you mind actually telling me why you brought me back here?"

Vega tilted her head. "I already told you-."

Bellona's eyes became narrow slits of anger as she gritted her teeth. "Do not bullshit me. You saved me for a reason. What was that reason?"

The woman ignored the question, content with finishing the sandwich as she walked over to her, sandwiches on white porcelain plates. Bellona gingerly took the plate and placed it on the coffee table. Vega on the other hand sat on the opposite side of the couch, happily munching on her sandwich.

"It's strawberry jam. Try it." Vega encouraged.

"No." Bellona rebuked, sprawling her body on the couch. "Just answer my question."

The raspberry haired girl finished her sandwich, placing her hand on her chest. Bellona shifted for an answer. "When I heard that the shadow operative, The Cobalt Mercenary, running around, I wanted to seek her out. I just wanted to talk to her."

"Well congrats. Now that you have talked with me, I shall be taking my leave." Bellona started to get back up as Vega grabbed her by the forearm.

"I wouldn't be trying to go anywhere, Cobalt Merc."

Bellona huffed as she shook off her oppresor's hand. "Give me one good reason to stay."

"Oh simple. I could always track you. I managed to get pretty damn high with that non-combat skill. Even if you did mastery _Hiding_, I'll be able to track you and hand you over to the proper authorities, mainly…"

"The Aincrad Liberation Force. Also known as The Army." The raven haired woman said, a hint of disgust and rage in her voice. Thinking about her opinions, she said. "Hmph. A few soldiers won't stop me."

"Oh? And what about me?"

"You're… You're pretty good." She begrudgingly admitted. Wherever she got her training was definitely not Army. Maybe a small guild? But Vega wasn't a part of any guild as seen with her HP gauge.

"And your weapons and equipment are all upstairs. So what's your choice now, Miss Shadow Operative?"

A flash of anger outlined Bellona's eyes when she looked at the floor. But just as fast as the emotion came, it had disappeared. "Very well. A soldier knows when she's beat."

"A soldier huh?" A small smile sprouted from Vega's mouth. "Well, since I had already closed the shop for lunch… I think I will just relax down here."

The mercenary just shrugged. "Do I care? It's your 'house' after all." She quoted the word 'house' with her fingers before relaxing them behind the couch.

"I don't know, maybe?"

_Gah, you are giving me a headache… _And yet, to Bellona, she felt the hunger in her chest just hold for a moment. It was like a drug to her. She constantly needed fighting. It was like bloodlust, the drive to get stronger and fight harder. But now, it seemed that this hunger had its lust stunted.

_This woman is a disease… _She finally concluded, her mood souring even further as she sat back down. Silence struck between the two women as they sat on opposing ends of the sofa.

"Sooo…" Vega coughed out, brushing the top of her shirt. "Is there anything that you want to… uuhhh, talk about?"

"If you know my reputation, then you should know your answer."

"So no, huh?"

"Heh. You caught on." She said, leaning back on the couch. Vega just sighed as she checked her time again. "Well, I must tend to my store. Please just relax, ok?"

_Pfff, relaxing. What a joke_. She thought as Vega left to the store part of her house. Bellona then thought of what other options she had. Breaking out in the morning and afternoons were out of the question. But leaving at night might work as well. Her weapons would probably be confiscated.

She rubbed and pulled at her hair as it became more unkempt. A few strands of hair were caught around her ear as she flicked them casually away. The moment that Vega had left, the emptiness started growing again. _Meh, maybe later… I'll ask that woman about things._ With nothing to do, she silently passed out on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 2: Not Talking

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**2015 Hours – April 5, 2024 - ****Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

"Have a good day!" Vega smiled as she waved a player leave her store. Grabbing a towel rag from underneath, she gently wiped off the dust off the counter humming to herself. "Yet another satisfied customer…"

Twilight had already fallen on the city of Algade. NPCs and players alike started to head back to their homes to sleep. Lanterns and light-posts all around the city lit up the city as the noise from the outside emptied. The background music of the fifty floor slowed down to a cool jazz theme, a slow tango dance for adventurers to rest their heads on a soft pillow.

Vega continued to smile when she tossed the rag behind her back as she walked over to the door and locked it. Sighing lightly, the redhead slowly stretched her arms out, rotating them in circles as she made her way into the house, turning off the lights in the store.

"Another good day… Hmmm, dinner…" She mumbled to herself, walking over to the kitchen. A semi-loud snore came from the couch. It was obvious that Bellona had fallen asleep. Shaking her head, Vega walked over to the kitchen as she withdrew several pots and pans. "Hmmm… What to make…"

Vega looked back over at Bellona, seeing what position she had fallen asleep in. The raven-haired woman had her mouth open, still snoring. While the mercenary looked like twenty one years old, Vega herself was nineteen. When Sword Art Online trapped the people in the game, the NerveGear saved the appearance of the person at that moment of time and has kept it for the past two years.

Getting her mind back on track, the redhead cupped her chin. "Ah, I know. How about some Trembling Ox steak? With some… hmmm…" The young woman giggled to herself as she withdrew her ingredients and a kitchen knife. With a flick of her wrist above the ingredients, they were chopped and diced into their proper proportions.

-.-.-

Something traced along Bellona's nose as she twitched in her sleep. It reminded her of home, coming home from far away games to a nice steak dinners made by mom. As she opened her eyes, she felt that she was home; the emptiness was gone. A light gasp escaped her lips when she rubbed her eyes, relaxing her body on the couch.

"Oh? You awake again?" Said an unfamiliar voice as Bellona stand right up, her arms ready to fight. She looked around.

"Uuuhhh, you ok?" said the voice again. Bellona looked over and saw Vega. Her mood instantly soured as she slumped her body. "Yeah, just dandy." She said dryly.

"I made some dinner. Want some?" The young mercenary grunted as she stood back up and walked over to the table, placing her hands underneath.

"It smells like steak…" Bellona said impassively. Vega smiled back as she continued to cook. "Yeah, it's like steak."

"But it's not." She stated in the same tone, but with a tint of anger in it. The redhead didn't seem to notice any change.

"It works right?"

"Hn." The shop-owner shrugged as she quickly set the table. With increasing grace, she placed the food on the table. A fresh salad based on the fruits and vegetables of Aincrad and the steak.

Reluctantly, Bellona picked up her fork and started to eat, her mind elsewhere. Vega stand on the opposite end, happily eating her food. Bellona's anger simmered as she glanced over at the younger woman, ignorant as can be. _It's like she's fully adapted into this realm._ Again, Vega continued to not notice her anger or she was just ignorant.

Getting irritated with her counterpart, Bellona focused on the food before her. It tasted just like the steak back home, rich in favor as the juices filled her mouth with every bite. She moved on to the salad for a second. The first bite was similar to mandarin orange and almonds. If she was back home, it would probably be mandarin orange and almond salad.

And she hated every bit of it.

Technically, Bellona didn't _need _to eat as her real life body was probably carted off to some hospital in Japan, being injected with nutrients daily. But with nothing else to do, she was going to eat anyways. Midway through eating, she noticed something out of place. There was something else in the food that she couldn't place. A taste from the past before her name. It was certain spice. She couldn't remember the name. The emptiness in her chest grew and expanded as she tried wrapping her head. Eventually the raven-haired woman gave up, finishing her dish.

Vega had yet to even half way finish her food when she saw Bellona get up. "Do you mind doing the dishes?" the redhead asked.

Bellona gave an unconscious nod as she took her plate over to the sink and allowed the water to run over them. Despite the Medieval/Fantasy setting for Sword Art Online, there were a few carry overs from early twentieth century technology, many for just convenience's sake. Vega sighed as she picked up her own plate. She just came a bit short of finishing it. Instead of throwing away the food, she strolled over to the ice box and stored away the food.

"That'll be a good leftover breakfast, huh?" she said to Bellona as the latter simply grunted.

"Soo… Now that dinner is done, what do you want to do?"

"Well, how about..?"

"No fighting. It's too late for that."

_Damn…_ Bellona grumpily sighed. Putting her hands in her pockets she asked in her usual neutral tone. "You have any playing cards?"

"UUuhhh… no?"

The twenty one year old looking mercenary dropped her menu screen with a sigh of venom. She withdrew a small handheld box with another smaller box. Popping the larger box, it contained several brown sticks. The mercenary nonchalantly dragged out of the sticks to her mouth. She then opened the smaller box revealing a set of 'matches'.

"Wait! Are those what I think they are-!" Vega yelled as she pointed at the brown sticks.

While they looked like cigettes, they weren't really cigettes at all. A certain item drop known as 'Shades of Night' on the thirty fifth floor of Aincrad can be gathered from plants or monster drops. Simple craftsmen created this item on complete accident. Dubbed as 'cigs' by the shadier players, they were resembled their real life counterparts, but what they actually were smoke generators. Really good for players that want to conceal their faces in room. While SAO was designed for ages fourteen plus, the cigs seemed a bit more mature. But considering with surge of younger players playing M rated games as well as the "Ethic's Code", this was an unsurprising outcome.

Bellona stroked her match as she brought up the stick closer to her cig stick as Vega walked over and slapped it out of her hand. The match itself burned up and disappeared. "The hell you do that for?" Bellona said, a tint of irritation in her voice. She knew exactly why she would be upset but in order to relieve herself of boredom, this would have to do.

"How in the world did this mechanic appear in SAO?"

Bellona gave a halfhearted shrug. "Kayaba Akihiko thinks of everything I suppose. A god wants to replicate things that people are familiar with right?"

Vega continued to glare as she turned her body with a sigh. "Fiiine. Whatever. If you really need to smoke, then do it _outside_." The mercenary continued to fiddle with the stick in her mouth, not even going for a match.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere fast Vega decided to sprawl out on the couch, leaning her head against the arm rests. "Ahh, another day another few things to get back. I really need to restock on inventory…" she lamented.

"Am I to accompany you then?" Bellona asked, still sucking on the unlit 'cig'.

"No. Not yet at least. Plus, the inventory shall keep up for several weeks so I'll be fine for now." As much as Bellona wanted to attack and leave this woman, she wouldn't just leave her equipment upstairs by itself as she thought about what next to do. Secondly, having a shop suddenly shut down because the owner is dead would easily allow The Army and some _other_ interested parties to find her.

But perhaps the most importantly (in her mind anyways) Bellona wanted to find something out. This woman had a familiar aura about her. Like a long forgotten idea, mysteriously coming back up again. The emptiness was starved off, like after completing a quest or off doing mercenary business for guilds. The thrill of fighting.

"Hee-y, Miss Bellona? You there?" Vega looked over, concerned. The woman grunted as she decided to drag a chair from the kitchen to sit right across from her captor.

"Still not talking huh?"

"What's there to talk about? You have effectively cut off my way of living. I am beyond bored in the place. What is a soldier to do if she is cut off from the only thing she knows?"

Vega tilted her head as she said. "Uuhh, relax?"

The raven-haired girl sunk back into her chair as she glared hotly at the younger woman. "What's there to relax about?"

"Well, considering that you are always on the run and-."

"So? Anything exactly wrong with that?"

"Don't you ever feel… lonely?" The mercenary shifted in her chair, taking a more comfortable position. "No. I don't have time for such things."

Vega sat back up as she leaned in, frowning with curiosity. "You don't have time to..?"

"Let me explain it to you then if you are so interested." Bellona sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I simply don't have time to deal with these types of things because I don't allow myself to do that. The free time that I spend not sleeping or eating, I am fighting. Constantly. Whether it be against other players or monsters."

"Training?"

The black-haired woman slanted her eyes as she continued to chew on her cig. "No. I fight because… That's the only thing I found that I am good at in this world."

"Isn't that kinda a major point though? We are fighting to break out of this prison."

The woman grunted angrily as she sank deeper into her chair. "No, we are not…"

"No? But why?"

"Do you even check the Argo Newspaper?"

"Oh right. Orange players and red players." She looked down as she sighed sadly. "It's amazing why these people want to do so."

"Because they believe it's fun… Just like any other killer out there." The redhead's usual happy face frowned and stared at Bellona. "Are you the same?"

"Huh. You can say that." She admitted, "I fight… because there is nothing else. I will keep fighting because it is the only thing that makes me feel. Feel… something. That is my reality."

"You must have felt _something _in the past."

Bellona looked the other way, her face livid with anger for the split second. "No. We are not talking about pasts."

That flash seemed to go undetected by Vega as she continued push the question. "Something happened… It's either you do remember or you don't want to talk about it."

The redhead threw up her arms in defeat, sighing. "Alright. I can see that you are still upset. It's getting late and I want to head out to gather some things earlier morning. And you, my friend are joining me."

"Whatever. I wake up early anyways." The two woman stood back up as Bellona left the chair where it was, ignoring Vega's complaints about putting the chair back. With Vega leading, the two women entered upstairs again.

A thought traced the mercenaries mind as she huffed grumpily and started heading back down. "There is only one bed. I'm calling dibs on the couch."

Vega gave a shrug as she entered the room and promptly locked it. The mercenary looked over at the couch as she promptly crashed on it. Sighing heavily, she stared at the ceiling for minutes on end, thinking about her situation again.

_Can't leave. Need stuff. Could pick lock, but might alarm. Sleeping PK? No, I am not a dirty assassin like such. What does this woman want with me? And why is she so calm around me..? _The questions floated around in Bellona's head until she fell asleep, still thinking on what to do.


	5. Chapter 3: Water From a Rock

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

**Happy Birthday to me! You know what would be a good birthday present? A review :3**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**0520 Hours – April 6****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor**

Cracking the door open, Vega slowly descended down the stairs. In the next minute, it would be sunrise in Aincrad. Wanting to get a head start to resupply her store with monster drop temporary weapons. For roughly five months, this has been a routine for her. At least once a week, she would always go out just before sunrise to hunt on different floors, gathering common, uncommon and rare monster drops, mainly weapons. It was rewarding on its own right, lots of EXP and Col grinding, plus with quests looking for monster drops, this worked just perfectly.

Reaching the first floor, Vega turned and saw Bellona snoring away. Her body sprawled out on the couch, unprotected from the elements, despite there being a body length blanket folded over the side of the couch. Creeping over to her, Bellona's snoring rudely stopped as she immediately stood up, her body already in a fighting stance. Shifty shifting her head side to side, she had calmed down… Well 'calmed down' in the sense of seeing no immediate danger. She passively looked over at Vega.

"So we are leaving now?" She asked, her low voice removing any hard evidence of emotion.

The redhead nodded as she walked over the store side of the household. "Alright, just need to do some stops at the fifty second, and forty sixth floors!"

"May I at least have my sword back?" The mercenary asked. Vega simply shook her head as she materialized a plain steel sword and handed it to Bellona.

"You can use something like this right?" She smiled.

Bellona inspected the weapon, twirling it carefully, making sure that she did not slash at the stuff in the room. "… This will have to do for now." She said, a taint of distaste in her voice. "Now, what about armor?"

Again, Vega withdrew some light armor and handed it over to Bellona. The raven-haired woman slowly started to put the armor on.

"You know you could always just hit the 'Equip' button right?" Vega suggested, as she waited. The shopkeeper leaned up against the opening between her store and house. _I wonder why she is just putting it on like that…_

Once Bellona had finished putting her armor on, the nineteen year old woman smiled. The windows lit up as the sun rose. "Alright then Bellona, shall we get going?"

**0700 Hours – Aincrad 52****nd**** Floor – The Huldra Forest**

Vega had sneezed as the nippy air bit on her nose. Wearing medium light armor with a battle skirt, a cool spring breeze brushed against her legs as she visibly shivered. But not just from the cool air of the fifty second floor, but for the figure in front of her.

It was Bellona, her face tilted to the ground as her long black hair trickled over her face and shoulders. Hunched over, she looked back up. Her face, unlike the rest of the floor was cherry red; absolutely livid. "You lied…" she growled dangerously.

It was a pinewood forest with patches of snow, ice and grass over a blanket of dark brown dirt, twigs and rocks. A crystal clear lake stood several meters away, as the sun's rays gleamed off. Several non-aggressive mobs grazed on the remaining patches of grass while others hid away from their larger predators.

In other words, a perfect place for Bellona to simply kill off the pesky weapon's launder and be on her merry way.

Vega nervously reached out to her, her face scared. "Look, I know that you are upset-."

Vega's words were cut off as Bellona raised her borrowed blade. The redhead backed away with a single step, her right hand reached around her back for her short sword. She looked at Bellona's player cursor. It was still orange, just like the day she found her in the snow.

"If you did not live in such a crowded place Vega, I would have killed you already, gathered my things and left. But no, I have to be jerked into this little weapon's laundering business of yours." The angry mercenary's intense eyes pierced through Vega's eyes, when Bellona finally sheathed the weapon. "But fine. I have no other alternative at the moment. Pull this trick again, and I might just not care."

Silence hung between the two when the mercenary finally asked. "So what exactly is this weapon you are looking for?"

Vega quickly scrambled to her feet, brushing off the dirt on her clothing. "Th-the monster drop called a 'Milk-Knife'. Magical type of armor piercing weapon. Usually carried by Ellevolk, or Forest Elves."

Once more, Bellona's eyes loosened again, but she was still visibly angry. "Fascinating… Any idea on how much raw damage they do per hit?"

"Not that much compared to an iron knife at your level."

The mercenary breathed out a sigh, but her face remained stoic and unchanging. "Wondrous. We might as well commit genocide then…" Vega continued to look frightened at Bellona as a tears escaped her eyes. Bellona halfheartedly gazed over, with a 'get-over-it' expression.

Trying to compose herself, the redhead nervously stand down on the ground, withdrawing a basket. "W-w-we never ate breakfast, so let's have some now." She took out a two sandwiches of unknown contents. Vega turned back to Bellona as she patted a spot next to her.

Bellona blankly blinked at the redhead, still standing with her sword out. "Come on over." She sniffled, still not recovered from getting threatened. The combat hardened woman sheathed her sword in its borrowed scabbard as she silently walked over and sat down.

"Is there something on your mind?" Vega anxiously asked, nudging her companion.

"No. Nothing at all." Bellona replied. She did have something on her mind, but correctly translating into words would take some time, even more so to a person who had recently captured and forced her into indentured servitude. The redhead smiled and handed her a sandwich. To Bellona's eyes, she could not identify what the ingredients. Hesitant, she took her first bite.

It was a breakfast sandwich made from Cowering Chicken eggs and some derivative palette swap of the Frenzy Boar meat. In reality, it would have been an English muffin breakfast sandwich. Here in Aincrad, Bellona had no idea. Hungry, she continue to munch down on her food, not once looking up. But there was something in the sandwich that she could not recognize. There was a certain tang in its taste. It was sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. By the taste, it was from a fresh ingredient. The taste felt nostalgic for some reason; something in past.

Vega continued to eat her sandwich, finishing it as she sucked on her fingers to clean them off. Her mood seemed to have elevated when Bellona finished her sandwich. "Ahh, that was good. What do you think Bellona?" The woman looked over, her usually glazed eyes loosening for nanosecond. She simply shrugged and said. "It was decent."

The redhead asked holding out her hand "Shall we continue our hunting?"

The twenty some year old mercenary pushed away Vega's hand, brushing the crumbs and wiping her hands on her armor. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

The younger woman lowered her head as she placed her hand at her side. Taking out a stylized short sword, she started to leave with her mercenary companion right behind.

-.-.-

Bellona continued to follow Vega into the Huldra Forest as her captor happily looked around, eyeing trees, plants, and animals. Her frolic attitude was something different for Bellona. She had been wandering alone for nearly a year that she walking with someone had been a foreign idea that never crossed her mind. Jumping between the frontlines and its subsequent levels, doing odd jobs, quests and most importantly mercenary work.

Doing such things usually ended in the middle ground of Aincrad society, especially with The Army's arresting policies. Her work took her places, meet new people.

And for every mission she took, she realized that people in this world are acting just like sociopaths. The problems of the real world had transferred over. Racism, oppression and activism. But other social problems regarding an online community happened as well. Elitists were the most prominent, mainly coming from Divine Dragon Alliance. Their haughty attitude to players outside their guild and their money hoarding techniques were well known.

_I have tried to find something real in this virtual world_. Bellona once said. _And the only thing I found was my contempt for other humans._ Constantly ostracized and branded as a criminal, Bellona sulked in the shadows, until another guild or player needed her services, whether it was assassination or infiltration.

And she was good at her job. _Very _good. So why didn't she just attack Vega where it was completely open?

To be honest, Bellona couldn't figure out the question as well. If someone had pulled her into something that she wanted no part of, she would have betrayed them and killed them, preferably switching to a certain _Sword Skill_ in her repertoire. But somewhere in the back of her mind, something subconsciously made her lower her weapon. Even more so, Bellona's attitude lowered as she was trying to wrap her "Soldier's" attitude around why.

But now, walking through the forest with the redhead slowed the emptiness in her chest from expanding. The younger woman looked back as Bellona stopped her place. A worried expression was on her face as Bellona raised an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Having second thoughts?"

"N-no. Just… I think the Ellevolk spawn had ended. Looks like we can't get the 'Milk-Knife' now."

The Cobalt Mercenary shrugged. It was not exactly her problem for finding this weapon, but she did admit to herself that the weapon would prove useful against heavily armored opponents. "I suppose we are going to another floor then for this _marvelous_ adventure?" Vega merely nodded as she started to head back towards the main town. The two walked through the forest, Bellona still on edge from what happened earlier.

"… This was supposed to be also a part of a quest that I was doing…" Vega mumbled. Bellona simply ignored her for the moment, her mind elsewhere. "How many of the Ellevolk monsters do you think we killed?"

"Enough for a platoon. At least twenty five." Bellona said with a hint of yearning for more. Both women were silent as they continued back to the main town, as Vega played with her thumbs.

**0900 Hours – Aincrad 46****th**** Floor – Ant Hill**

The mysteriously mercenary swiped at the Angry Ant as she ducked under one of its slashing arms. Turning her body with a shift kick, the monster backed up stunned for a second. Again, with a straight face her borrowed weapon started glowing dark blue. Bellona charged forward and leapt into the air, slicing into the ant's abdomen. The image of the monster blurred as it exploded into shards of multicolored diamonds.

A tiny bit of emptiness in chest disappeared as she gazed over at Vega, slicing through another ant. Sighing relief, the shopkeeper rubbed her eyes. She dropped down her menu again and saw that she received several monster drops, ranging from weapons to monster pelts of kinds.

"Ahh, yay. Just one more floor…" The younger woman mused aloud, humming a small tune as she started to head back towards town. Bellona turned and saw that she was leaving. "Hold. Why are we leaving when there are more monsters spawning in?"

Vega turned and looked puzzled. "Uuhhh, we don't want to hog the EXP points..?"

"… Why do we care about such trivial things?"

Vega sighed again, cupping her head. "Look, we are almost done with a quest. Can you please just follow along for now? Remember that you are still my prisoner at the moment." Bellona grunted, turning away from the monsters spawning in. Begrudgingly she followed after Vega.

"You seem to be quite the warrior there." Bellona said as they continued.

"Hmm? Well, I wouldn't say well, but I did learn from someone some basics. Plus, karate and martial arts back in the real world helped." Vega blushed and scratched the back of her head.

Bellona nodded, contemplating the words. "If that is the case, then you did not need to get the Martial Arts _Extra Skill_ did you?"

"No, I still got it. It just helps with bonuses against enemies." Vega smiled.

"Seems useless, if you ask me."

"Not at all! Just… Getting everything that I can, right?"

The two women continued back to the town when their _Listening _skills detected an abnormal rumbling in the dirt. Bellona quickly withdrew her sword as Vega looked around, reaching for her own sword. Out of the ground, a massive ant emerged, its feelers twitching in the air as it sensed where the disturbance of its brood came from. It was a mini-boss level monster for the floor.

Its name was "The Titan Ant Hopi".

The massive creature charged directly at the two as Vega dived out of the way. Bellona shifted out of the way of the beast as it bumped its torso at the woman as she tumbled away.

Landing stomach first, the mercenary raised her head to see what was going to happen. Vega had instinctively dashed towards the monster, her short sword glowing a French Rose pink as she hacked away at the monster. The Titan Ant's body trembled as its superiorly leveled opponent. Vega took the initiative and charged in again, hacking away at its legs as she dismembered the beasts at its joints.

The monster retaliated as it swung its pincers at Vega's neck. Blocking with her sword, she looked over at Bellona as she twisted the hilt of her borrowed sword. She suddenly tugged at the pommel as it followed, its hilt following through. A strange haze manifested around the sword. Vega seemed to figure out what was going on as she yelled "Switch!"

A small smirk crept on Bellona's face as she sprinted forward with a sudden burst of speed and swung at the beast as it was knocked back. The haze had disappeared and was replaced with a massive five foot blade. With the beast stunned for the moment, Bellona shifty turned as she used her momentum to unleash two more slashes as the beast continued to be knocked back.

The Titan Ant's body was traced with massive red gashes from the blows as its HP dropped considerably from the hits. Vega dashed ahead of Bellona, her weapon glowing pink again. A ferocious yell broke through the morning sounds of the forty sixth floor as she double slashed at the beast as it exploded into thousands of polygons.

Bellona continued to stare where the monster once stood. The emptiness in her chest had filled slightly only to drop quicker than ever, just like three days ago. Her mind had wandered elsewhere as she blankly saw Vega saying something to her. The emptiness continued to expand in her chest as she continued to look around. There were more ant beasts wandering around, looking for easy prey. Her body mindlessly started to wander towards the monsters, dragging her blade to the side of her.

"…lona?" A voice pierced through her mental shroud. Her vision was still fuzzy and her senses started to blur.

"Bellona!"

The large sword wielding woman blinked in shock as she saw that Vega had grabbed her lower right arm, holding tightly. Subconsciously, Bellona gripped her zweihander tighter.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked, looking worried.

"… Just dandy." The mercenary loosened her grip.

"You are lying."

"No. I am not. Do not assume to know me." Bellona stated drily. The emptiness that she had felt started to ebb away as she further loosened her grip on her weapon as the sword reverted back to its original size. But once back in its original size, the weapon snapped in two and disappeared.

"Was that weapon… your iconic Buster Sword?" Bellona did not respond as Vega continued to drag her away back to the main city.

"So that's what they were talking about… You have other titles beyond Cobalt Mercenary. Buster Blader and Lightning among them. But how did..?"

Bellona allowed herself to be dragged, but continued to off some form of resistance by slowing down her pace. "Not telling you." She then raised an eyebrow. "How exactly does a merchant like yourself know of these titles? I am not well known like The Black Swordma

"No, I did my research." The woman reached for her sword again, her black orbs of eyes gazing harshly at Vega. "Seriously, who are you?"

The younger woman looked hesitantly at her, before nervously saying, "I am Vega. Nothing more beyond another player in this Death Game."

Bellona was unsatisfied by the answer, but unless she was to get some true answer, it would appear that she would first need to gain her trust. "Very well then. Valleys are not created over night."

The younger woman sniffled as she continued to drag her companion back to the gates.

**1110 Hours – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering **

"Finally back home…" Vega said as she ran through her keys and unlocked the door back to her shop and house. The morning hot air rushed out of the house/store as Bellona stepped in first. She carefully assessed the weapons around. Most were just basic weapons for lower level players at the fiftieth floor, but a few remarkable weapons laid scattered here and there.

"You will need to sacrifice another weapon if I was to come with you again on these errands." The raven-haired woman announced as she started to head back into the house.

"Don't worry about that. I've got that covered." Vega absently addressed as she too entered the house and promptly entered the kitchen. She took out the leftovers from last night and started to have a brunch.

Bellona laid her body on the sofa again as she absently stared at the ceiling. Even coming back to this prison, the emptiness had been subsidized. Usually, she would be fighting until late afternoon for a quick lunch then continue until she collapsed or gotten tired. The mercenary closed her eyes, remembering a few weeks back, she had been taking high level risks of fighting on the lower floors as a soloist. For every monster slain, a feeling swelled in her chest for a mere second before disappearing into the void of her chest. It felt like something was returning only for it to be taken away again.

But then again, this was completely natural for her.

A year ago, something had happened and Bellona's did her best to forget about it. In this inactivity of a household, her mind always wandered back to that faithful day where she lost everyone and everything.

"Bellona? Did you fall asleep again?" Vega said, piercing the internal thoughts of Bellona.

"Yes. Please leave me alone."

The woman chuckled as her footsteps lead to the sink followed by the rushing of water from pipes. "Haha, if you are tired then go to bed… Or is there something on your mind?"

The mercenary's eyes slanted as she sat back up on the couch. "Are we having an interrogation?" Another laugh. "No, just… Can I ask a question?"

Bellona leaned back. She probably deserved at least one question answered. "Be brief then."

"Can you explain to me what you were doing out at midnight on the fifty eighth floor?"

Silence hung between the two women. Vega began to uncomfortably move as she set the cleaned dish on the drying rack.

"… Very well then." Bellona finally said. "I will tell you…"

**2245 Hours – April 3, 2024 – Aincrad 58****th**** Floor – Valley of Snow**

Standing against the harsh winds in the valley, an armored figure stood as her dark blue cape blended with the twilight of the floor. A longing deep in her chest ached for more polygon bodies to drop before her.

_I…_

Gripping her strange sword, she twisted the hilt and pulled it down as the blade transformed into the massive buster weapon. All around her, Snow Yeti beasts spawned around, their bodies materializing from strident blue flame. In one fluid motion, she kicked off the snow and allowed her momentum to skate over to the monsters as she swung a might blow at one of her opponents. The strike sent her to another monster as it raised its massive arms and swung at her. Ducking, Bellona struck again, as hit landed her against a snow bank. The monsters started to close in as Bellona continued her onslaught, hacking and bashing her way through the beasts.

_I am…_

The Cobalt Mercenary could felt fatigue starting to swell inside of her. The past few days she dreaded this moment of fighting blindly. She was on the run from The Army, The Wings of Liberty and several unaffiliated players that would be just gunning for her weapon as prove that she was killed.

The Yetis started to claw and bite their way through her Air Force blue armor as its durability inched down from the sheer numbers of the monsters swarming around her. Her buster sword glowed dark blue as she performed a radial slash in all directions as the monsters were pushed back. Her pupils shrunk as she muttered a low curse.

"This is… Supernova…" Her sword shimmered a deadly dark blue glow as she moved in at one of the Yeti delivering a powerful blow at its head, decapitating it. From the first slash a name echoed under her breathe. "Murphy…"

Using the dead body as a jumping board, she kicked off and flew at another beast as it clawed at her armor, numbness only radiating. Once more, she decapitated the beast. "Kuro…" For every beast that she slain, she uttered another name as the howling winds absorbed any hint of the names being heard.

"Guren… Caeser…"

Bellona checked her HP as it slowly dipped into the yellow zone. Yet she felt fine, realizing that the illusion of numbers representing anything natural in this world to be false.

"Kishin… Soul…"

The cycle continued until Bellona's HP had dropped into the low edges of red. Once one beast remained with two more hits remaining on Supernova. By this time, the last bits of Bellona's strength had ebbed away as her body was littered with red streaks about her body. Any sense besides slaying the last monster in front of her had disappeared. She half-haphazardly inched closed as the monster raised its fist into the air and threatening to crush her body.

_I am a…_

Bellona finished a slash just before the beast could connect. "Tsubaki… and…" The monster stumbled back as Bellona lazily raised her buster blade again and stabbed through the beast's chest.

"… Hilde."

When the monster exploded into thousands of polygons, Bellona's body had finally given out. The pain of a year's worth of sorrow, pain and loneliness finally catching up with her. She fell to the ground as darkness consumed her body, her senses and finally her vision.

_I am a… Revenant._


	6. Chapter 4: The Sword Phoebe

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**1115 Hours – April 6****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

"So that's what you were doing… But why?" Vega asked, leaning against the wall. Internally, she thought, _I seriously should consider on buying another chair or sofa._

"… Because I did." Bellona replied, not wanting to divulge more. "Did you hand in that quest though?"

The redhead noticed that her companion was changing the subject, but decided to go with it. "Yes, I got a weapon upgraded. It was a… memento from an earlier time."

The Cobalt Mercenary huffed as she leaned her head over the side of the couch, thinking. The emptiness had subsided for the moment but in its place a headache started to manifest. She rubbing her temples in a circular moment, as the pressure let off. Vega did not notice Bellona's frustrations as she starting to get herself ready for opening shop.

Having the headache alleviated for the moment, she looked over at Vega. The young woman had tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She turned over and asked, "Do you think I should get a haircut?"

"Do what you will." Bellona replied drily as she curled up and fell asleep.

**1500 Hours **

Among the loud chatter of players and NPCs, Vega had stood leaning against her shop building. It has been a boring day as players were still fighting on the frontlines or grinding for money on the lower floors. Since the fifty floor was primarily city with the main dungeon off in distance, the redhead had been wandering around, talking with fellow players.

A young female player with unusual pink hair walked over to Vega as she smiled at her. "Welcome back Lisbeth! What brought you to the fifty floor?"

The pinkette gave a wide smirk as she withdrew a forging hammer from her belt. "Oh you know… The usual. Gotta gather some things for supplies for practicing on forging and reinforcing. How are things for you?"

Vega looked off to the side, twirling a finger in the air. "Business is… fine."

Lisbeth raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Really? Then why aren't you in your shop?"

The redhead chuckled then said, "Alright. You got me. Yeah, business is kinda slow today."

"Maybe you should switch professions."

"No thanks. This is just fine as well. And I can get information from wandering players as well." Vega walked over to the door and opened it for Lisbeth. "So are you going to just sit there, or you going to enter?"

Lisbeth continued her smirk as she walking into the store. "Huh. A new things from other floors as well."

"I'm glad that you noticed!" Vega have a small bow before scrolling back to the counter. "Take your time. Some of the new weapons I found have a lot of slots for reinforcements."

Lisbeth traced her fingers across the semi-hard wood tables as she eyed a few swords and daggers. "Huh. There are even a few harden reinforcement type weapons. Hunting around seems to work for you."

Vega hummed to herself as she answered to Lisbeth. "It's dangerous work, but hey I enjoy it. Lots of places that the frontline players missed on the way here."

The two were silence as Lisbeth continued to window shop around the store, eyeing the spears next. "Huh. Even the spears as uncommon drops…" The pinkette turned back around to the shopkeeper as she looked back at the swords. "How much do you grind to find weapons anyways?"

"Ever since I started this business."

The young blacksmith picked up a sword as she inspected it, checking its original stats. "So roughly half a year ago huh?" Being satisfied, the pink haired girl walked over to the counter as Vega gave her a smile.

"Alright then Lisbeth. It will be three hundred Col usually, but for a good friend, two hundred."

The transaction was quick as they opened their menus and the weapon's ownership went from Vega's shop to Lisbeth. The redhead placed her hands on her hips as she continued smiling. "Ahh, thank you for your business." Lisbeth chuckled as she deposited her weapon in her inventory.

"Ya know?" The pinkette started as she hopped up on the counter. The latter didn't seem to mind. "We should go on a quest together, just like before."

"Only if there are less cat creatures to fight through. Remember that cave?" Lisbeth and Vega leaned back as their giggles broke out to light chuckles.

"What the hell? Can't I get some decent sleep here?!" A voice mutter yelled from the main house. Vega looked over slightly puzzled as Lisbeth's eyes widened out as she looked over to the curtains separating the shop from the household. Stepping out was Bellona, her black hair in larger tangles than before as she looked over to see Vega and Lisbeth conversing with each other.

"Well why don't you ever switch off your _Listening_ skill if you keep hearing us? It's not like you'll be attacked here in your sleep." Vega playfully chuckled.

"Says you." Bellona huffed in her usual low monotone. Still half-asleep, she rubbed her eyes and jabbed a finger at Lisbeth. "Who's this?"

"Wait a second! You're a girl?" Lisbeth pointed at the raven-haired woman. The mercenary looked down at her chest, grabbing her breasts for a second then moved right hand down to her crouch.

"Fantastic observation." Bellona continued to rub her eyes until they were reset with proper clarity. A second passed as the woman scanned the blacksmith before her. "Oh, it's you..."

"Well I'm not glad to see you either!"

Vega, feeling out of the loop, jumped into the conversation. "Excuse me, but do you two know each other?"

Lisbeth cleared her throating, as she loosened the slack in her back, standing up straight. "Unfortunately yes. I'd recognize that voice from anywhere. She asked me a month ago to upgrade that sword of yours…"

**March 5****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 48****th**** Floor – Lisbeth's Smithshop**

In the forging room in the back, Shinozaki Rika or otherwise known as "Lisbeth" was hammering away at a piece of Adamantium ore. Being both the cashier and smith of the weapon's shop, Lisbeth took pride in her work. Lisbeth's name was already well known through the player community not only for her custom made weapons, but also her dyed pink hair. Constantly pushing herself at her "artwork", her skills at forging were pushing into the low nine hundred range.

With a final hammer stroke, the Adamantium ore bar started to glow red as it reformed itself as a standard long-sword. The pinkette picked up the weapon gingerly as she gazed her eyes down the edge.

"Hmm… Average." She mumbled as the door's bell rang. "Ahh, another customer."

Lisbeth quickly tapped away her smiting gloves and hurried over to the mirror as she fixed up her hair. Smiling, she briskly walked over to the shop she exclaimed, "Hello and welcome to the Lisbeth's Smithshop!"

She quickly glanced around her store as she saw a dark blue armored figure. Its armor was a semi dark blue with a matching blue cape. Slightly bulky, but not restricting any movement. A visor covered the knight's eyes with its skull cap-like helmet.

_Huh. How can he see?_ Lisbeth thought as the knight turned its head over at her. Suddenly, it spoke. "Are you the main blacksmith of this facility?"

Lisbeth visibly shivered from the knight's voice. It was monotone, just above a whisper. Shaking off the feeling, she answered, "Yes. That is me…"

The mysterious knight walked over to her as she took out his sword and held it in front of her. "This needs to be upgraded. I have the materials necessaries."

The blacksmith took the weapon as the knight simply dropped it into her hands. The weapon itself was a double edged blade with strange runes running along the blade. However, the edge itself was a small part of the weapon, as the sword's fuller ran along the blade. The rain and cross-guards were two gears stacked on their faces. The hilt was a standard leather, but the pommel had a faint red glow.

Frowning at the sword, Lisbeth inspected the name. It was dubbed "Phoebe".

"So can you upgrade it or what?" The knight said, his voice having a hint of irritation in it.

"Well, if it's reinforcements for its blade, let me-."

"No. Not reinforcements." The knight said, cutting her off. "I said upgrade. You are a blacksmith above the eight hundred and fifty level are you not?"

The pinkette's face furrowed in retaliation. "Yeah, I am. But there are no such things as-."

Again, the knight cut her off, this time by opening her menu and displaying a quest requisition. Spinning the screen around, Lisbeth huffed and looked at the screen. The quest's name was called "In Want of a Sword". The quest needed several materials from the previously floors and a metal ore called "Iridium". Lisbeth checked for the stats necessary for the weapon recreation. It required _Slashing Weapon _and _Thrusting Weapon Forging_ to be at least level eight hundred and fifty.

However, the failure rate was directly proportional to the smith's level above the required level. Lisbeth only twenty five levels above the required, making the failure rate three out of every four. It was high; a near risk. Looking back at the knight, she said, "Are you sure about this? The failure rate is seventy five percent."

The knight harshly grabbed his weapon back, a scowl on his face. If it was real life, Lisbeth would have had her hand cut from the blades edge. "If you cannot do it, then I will be taking my business elsewhere." He said, his voice lined with contempt. He turned to head back outside as Lisbeth dashed and blocked the entrance.

"Wait just a second you punk!" she yelled, her face visibly red.

"Get out of the way." The knight warned, his hands on the sword. Again, the monotone voice unsettled Lisbeth's demeanor.

"Just gimme that weapon. I'll forge it for you." The stranger crossed his arms as he leaned his body back. "Oh? What's with change of heart? What about that seventy five percent?"

Lisbeth's face contorted with anger as she ran up to the knight and pounded a fist on his armor. "Never mind those odds! But don't come crying to me if your weapon breaks because of it!"

"Prove it to me then." The knight dropped the weapon back in Lisbeth's hands just as she had before. Lisbeth's body shook, livid.

**Present Day**

"So eventually, I made the weapon and then she left. Not even a thanks or good job after she received the weapon. The only thing she left was a pile of Col." Lisbeth concluded the story.

Vega looked over at the still sleepy Bellona. "Well why didn't you say thanks?"

"She did was she was supposed to do. And I paid her. That's all." The Cobalt Mercenary said, still rubbing her eyes. "Fuck it, I'm going back to sleep." With that, she left back into the curtains.

Lisbeth's hands balled up into fists as she was shaking them. She turned over to Vega and said, "So why in the world is she here?"

The redhead looked away as she twirled a strand of her hair in a circle. "I found her on the fifty eighth floor. She was passed out in a snow bank."

Lisbeth's anger had subsided as her face relaxed as she rubbed her forehead. "Always the caring one, huh Vega? Why is she here then?"

The woman ran her hand against the countertop. From Lisbeth's point of view, there was a touch of sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, that's me. But as for why she's here… Let's just say that I have my reasons."

Lisbeth sighed as she shook her head. "Aw, man. Vega, you have fun with Rudeness here. Good luck though." The young blacksmith walked over to the exit of the store and left.

The shopkeeper continued to trace her finger against the countertop, lost in memory. _Maybe in time…_


	7. Chapter 5: Invincible Numbers

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

**I had also created drawing of my two main characters and hosted them on DeviantArt! Here they are!**

**Bellona: art/Objective-Reality-Bellona-364466831?q=gallery%3Agrayjedi-productions&qo=1**

**Vega****: art/Objective-Reality-Vega-364467490?q=gallery%3Agrayjedi-productions&qo=0**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**1300 Hours – April 8****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

Bellona groaned loudly as she continued to stare at the ceiling. For two days, she had been doing nothing but sleeping and sitting on the couching trying to find ways to entertain herself. Just like on any previous time, the more inactivity she had, the more agitated she became. The black-haired woman raised her hand in the air as she started tracing circles above her head, as the emptiness in her chest continued to widen. It ate away at her head's thoughts as feelings of the past started to return; things that were better left dead and buried.

But unlike when she was fighting alone, the emptiness had grown at a slower pace. From several minutes to several hours, the feeling in her chest had grinded slowly away at her mental health. Bellona had checked on herself during the times when she needed this emptiness to ebb away.

It was lunchtime and Vega took a break from manning her store in front for a light Japanese curry. Well, the Aincrad equivalent for curry in any case. The mercenary looked over at the coffee table, seeing her own plate barely touched by the other woman's "hard work" at making it. Again, Bellona continued to groan loudly, turning her body around on the couch.

"Are you alright? You have been like that for the past day…" Vega asked, still eating her curry.

Bellona had buried her face in the couch when she replied. The redhead did not understand her words as she moved closer asking again, "What is wrong?" Turning around, Bellona stared at Vega saying, "May we go on another hunting quest?"

Vega sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Is fighting the only thing that will satisfy you?"

The mercenary simply gave her warden a glare as she threw her head back against the couch's arm rest.

"Is there anything else to do in this world?" She huffed, closing her eyes.

"Enjoy it perhaps?" Vega said, pulling over another chair she had bought a day ago.

"No." the black haired girl said, crossing her arms.

"Why not? We have been here for at least two years, and we are nearly three fourths done. It should only take a few more months, maybe even a year and a half to finish this game."

"I have nothing to say on that matter. The frontline players are all destined to die."

The shopkeeper's eyes widened as she looked at the mercenary as she tried to ignore her captor. "That... That's rather dark of you to say."

"And?"

"Bu-but… But why?"

"It is simply because of this world." Bellona lifted herself off the arm rest as she leaned back into the sofa, her dark eyes piercing at Vega.

"Because it is simply virtual reality?"

"Almost. This world functions on numbers. Limits. Rules that are not really meant for a true reality. In a world where numbers mean everything to a person. Their strength, their virtue, their livelihood." The woman leaned her head to the side as she used her hand to prompt it up. "Tell me. As a merchant yourself, you must be quite accomplished with these numbers that define yourself. What are you, six hundred? Five hundred?"

Vega looked saddened as Bellona continued, "It matters not. The definitive reality in this is that numbers mean everything. Never believe a person that says that it does not matter, because they themselves are probably powerful enough already."

"These numbers… are what made people die when this game first started. How can you value a person's life with numbers, huh? How much willpower can you put into person that will make them persevere and live? Thing is you cannot, which is why this game removed that idea itself. If this was not a death-game, then sure fine. But now, it has been reality for two years. And you know what? We have not changed appearances for those two years. Our bodies continue to be in their two years earlier stage."

"This world is nothing but a broken mirror image of that world, and yet we are facing problems far worse than what is going outside. Guilds like the 'Laughing Coffin', 'Titan's Hand', 'Wings of Liberty', they kill not because of material gain. No, they kill because they can and for the euphoria of a game's villain. They know the consequences of this game, and yet they do it because it is _fun to do_. And you know what? Who is going to stop them? Take any Aincrad Liberation Force player or someone in the Frontlines and have them faceoff against any member of those guilds and it will be a slaughter because those guilds are fighting people who are less predictable than the AI-controlled monsters. Whether it is the first or the hundred floor of Aincrad: Numbers. Mean. Everything."

Silence hung between the two players as Vega lifted her head to see Bellona's eyes. They were burning orange with something dark, an emotion filling with something that she could not correlate.

"Is there someone that you can say this about?"

"I'm quite sure that this name has been floating around since the twenty sixth floor. The Crimson Paladin, the Man of Legend, Heathcliff."

**1500 Hours – February 14, 2024 – Aincrad 35****th**** Floor – Mishe**

A lone dark blue figure continued to walk through the cobblestone streets as NPCs edged away from the person. Its left arm clamped on an eighteen inch diameter buckler shield. It had a basket weaving pattern, emblazed black, red and white.

Lifting the visor resting in front of her eyes, feminine-looking eyes scanned the area as the NPCs continued to give her space. Despite the characteristic female look, her pupils seemed to blend in with her irises, creating two black orbs centered in the white sockets.

"Huh…" She breathed out, as the woman flicked the dark blue cape behind her. Slightly tattered and covered with holes, the warrior knight continued whatever path she intended. Despite NPCs not gaining further intelligence with rumors and names with the player community, they seemed to know who this person was. The Cobalt Mercenary, Bellona.

The armored woman's _Listening_ skill pinged as she turned to see two white armored figures hiding in the alleyway from the main street. Growling Bellona withdrew her sword, the Phoebe as marched her way towards the hiding players.

"State your business…" She muttered, just barely enough for her followers to hear. The two players brushed themselves away from the building. They wore white armor with red highlights. Carrying weapons close to their theme, Bellona huffed to herself. Knights of the Blood, the guild leading the frontlines now.

"We have orders from our Guild Commander, Heathcliff, to request your audience."

The black-haired woman considered her opinions around. She looked back at the two with the same intense and distant face. "Request denied."

The two soldiers stood as Bellona shifted her feet and started to leave them. "You are denying the strongest players in the game?"

"I care less about such things. He does not concern me." She continued down the street as they gave light pursuit.

"He won't allow us to return until we present you to him. Those were his orders."

The woman turned back to them, her eyes even more glazed than usual. "Make it worth my while. What were his direct orders? Or did you just give you a basic thing to do?"

"We are not allowed to speak of our orders beyond what is needed." Interjected one of the white knights.

Bellona grunted as she stopped and turned back to her followers. "How do I know that you are not just other 'Red Players' looking to hunt me?"

The other soldier blinked his eyes as he started to feel a chill down his body at the mercenary's cold exterior. "I can promise you that we are fellow players fighting to break out of this death game."

"Is that not the point of this game?" Bellona said, still unconvinced. "As I stated before, make it worth my while."

**1600 Hours – Aincrad 39****th**** Floor – Knights of the Blood Headquarters Gates**

The Cobalt Mercenary stood at the steel grey gates before the castle of the KoB headquarters. She instinctively reflected her fingers as she wrapped them around the longsword hung by its scabbard at her waist. The cold and hard feel of leather cooled her fingers as she continued to head into the castle, already given directions by the two soldiers that had escorted her here.

The indoors of the castle were empty as with marble floors in diamond patterns, resembling royalty of some kind. Corinthian columns stretched down from the ceiling and touched the ground, their color the same as the floor. Still, the woman continued on her way towards the Great Hall of the castle as she observed the rest of the castle. Beyond the grand entrance, there was nothing greatly out of place for a person in grandeur.

Eventually, Bellona had found her way to the Great Hall as she pushed against the large doors. The loud creaking of the doors hinges echoed throughout the castle as she saw a lone figure standing in middle of the room. Covered in bright red armor, was a knight. Over his shoulders fluttered a white cape. Carrying a tower shield in his left hand and a late medieval sword in the other, the knight's cool gaze spotted her. "Ah. I was wondering when you were coming, if at all." He said, his voice level and calm.

It was the "Man of Legend", Heathcliff.

"I had gone over my other options. This took some persuading by your fellow knights." The woman replied, starting her walk over to him. Her hand wrapped around her weapon once more.

The man raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh? And what did they say?"

"I am not allowed to speak of what we had talked about."

Heathcliff raised another eyebrow as he opened his menu. A few seconds later, a duel message appeared before Bellona's eyes. "You may use any technique that you had gained throughout this world, as I will be doing the same. With my own unique skill."

Bellona looked once more at the duel message as she tapped the "Accept" tab. A countdown appeared just above their heads as she withdrew her sword. "That name of yours…" She said in a low growl.

At the sound of "GO!" Bellona charged straight at the Crimson Paladin as he blocked with his own shield. The weight that she had pressed against the shield made Heathcliff grit his teeth as he pushed back, throwing her weight to the side. The two faced off again as Heathcliff took the initiative as horizontally slashed at Bellona. The attack was quick as it cut into the armor, draining minimal health as she retaliated with a returning vertical slash at Heathcliff's open defenses. The two backed off again as the black haired woman continued to have the same look on her face.

"Why have you not said a single thing?" Her opponent said as he moved in again, unleashing a system-guided barrage of attacks. The glowing weapon hacked and slashed at Bellona as she blocked and parried the attacks as she raised her own weapon in defense. The Crimson Paladin tipped his tower shield as he bashed Bellona's stomach with the bottom tip of his shield. The power of the attack scrapped against her armor. Bellona's face remained eerily calm as she pushed Heathcliff back.

Bellona twisted the hilt and pulled it down for her "Buster Sword". The massive five foot sword materialized as the blade took the same rough shape and color as its usual form. Heathcliff raised an eyebrow as he said, "So this is why you have the name 'Buster Blader'…" A small grin sprouted from his mouth as both contenders charged in. Bellona swung her sword, its weight and length seemingly not an issue. Heathcliff raised his shield as the force from the attack shoved him to the side, dragging him with the blade.

The woman continued her momentum with the blade as she rested the blade in one hand to the side of her body, her cape flapping to the side. She slowly started to back up as Heathcliff raised his shield up in defense. Hop lunging forward, Bellona performed a vertical slash as Heathcliff blocked the downwards strike only to find Bellona resting the blade in a slant to the ground. Her legs bend and ready, she rose up and charged into Heathcliff as she forced him further back.

Annoyed, the paladin scrapped off the woman as he stabbed into the back of her, once again her armor absorbing a majority of the hit. He performed a twin strike with his sword and shield combo at her back as the red gashes appeared. The woman did not even grunt as she swung her blade parallel to the floor. The man jumped back from the massive edge of the blade as Bellona stood up once more. Again, she whipped her sword to one hand on her opposite side as he strafed around her opponent.

The brown haired man charged in as he swung against her blade as Bellona defiantly raised her blade to block the incoming attacks. Heathcliff continued to have a cool demeanor as he rapidly slashed against the woman who used her armor at the fullest to bounce off hits. An opening from the bombardment of hits allowed Bellona to lower her shoulder and bash into Heathcliff's body, pushing him back. The push caught him off guard as Bellona struck at his stomach with the hilt of her blade, knocking him further back as she swung her weapon at chest level to the left. The man reacted as he barely raised his own weapons to deflect the hit. Again, Bellona slashed, this time the opposite way.

With her opponent's defenses in disarray, she leveled her buster sword parallel to the ground as she lunged in. Time seemed to pause as Heathcliff's shield and sword deflected the hit, leaving Bellona open in the lunge. The man cracked his elbow into the center of her spine as she crumpled on the ground. Still her HP was just above the yellow mark as she quickly spun her legs around, forcing Heathcliff to back off more.

Rising again, she grabbed her weapon as she charged at the man, leaping and vertically slashing at the man's so-called 'Impenetrable defenses'. Heathcliff's eyes dulled and slanted as he scrapped his shield against the blade, sparks flying off their respected tools from the hit. With her falling momentum, Heathcliff knocked away her weapon as he stabbed at her body at the same time she raised her open hand to deliver a heavy punch to Heathcliff's face.

Once more, time seemed to slow as Heathcliff tilted his head to the side, effectively evading the hit at the same time he stabbed cleanly through Bellona's armored stomach.

With the sound of the "Victory" chime, the duel was over. Heathcliff had won.

No breath of pain, worry or anything came from Bellona's mouth as she pulled away from Heathcliff's blade. The red shards of data sparked leaked out from the wound as Bellona picked up her sword again. Twisting the hilt back, the weapon reverted back to its original form.

"You had fought… Strangely." Heathcliff commented as he sheathed his blade into the top of his tower shield. "Do you not fear death?"

The woman slowly rose her head to the ceiling, mouthing a few words. "Is your internet connection lagging Ms. Cobalt Mercenary?" He asked, a confused tone in his voice.

"Still nothing…" She muttered to herself before leveling her eyes, in this case visor, at him. "I fought as I usually do."

"Excuse me, come again?"

"Nothing at all."

The two stood in silence as the time passed. The noises from the other players in the guild reached their location; it was too quiet in the Great Hall. Bellona flicked her cape to the side as she finally said. "I had wondered a thing for such a long time…"

Heathcliff frowned as he listened in. "Why would a Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game have a total endgame ending? In an MMO, there really isn't much end game content besides PvP. Yet this game… Was meant to be played for a long time after its release. Players were to continue this audacious task of fighting all one hundred levels to beat the game. Odd concept I guess, something different, something new to drag players into this game."

"Games like this. They have a designated hero. The one person to be the inspiration to help other players to fight and complete this task. From what I had experienced in this world… There are no such things as 'heroes'. No matter how much people are wanting to help accomplish a goal, they will always had ulterior motives. I was foolish to believe that all people are willing to help each other to finish a single goal. This world is fair? Strange… As in the real world, life isn't fair."

"People like you and me. We had gained extraordinary powers… But why? What made us gain these weapons? Are we to be the heroes to lead this game? I don't believe so. We were granted these things on numbers alone. Calculated numbers that give people strength and hope in this world."

Bellona slowly turned her body away from Heathcliff as she tilted her head back towards him. "But heroes have their flaws. They have weaknesses that people are going to exploit and use against them."

The Crimson Paladin stepped forward as he demanded in a low tone, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Impenetrable defense…" She said in an impassive voice, her voice increasing an inflection of anger. "A near perfect body, shining armor, a voice of reason, laissez faire towards the affairs of the guilds, sincere and thoughtful … In other words, a perfect person. A 'Hero'."

"Things seem to be heading your way quite well for you Heathcliff. Surviving against the boss on the fifty floor. Solo. For ten minutes straight. Never dropping into the yellow zone of HP while other members of the line called for reinforcements. I wonder, why hasn't anybody questioned this?"

Heathcliff's face was passive and controlled as Bellona breathed in. "Why? Because people need something to look up to. Something to believe in, to take their mind off the consequences of this game. They WANT something larger than life. They need something… Someone to put their faith into. And that person is you. The 'Invincible Hero'. A superman." Bellona's stance changed as she brushed out her legs in fighting position.

"This would not happen in the real world. People this altruistic? Not possible. Everything has a cause and effect consequence and everybody wants a gain. Supermen do not exist because they are the ones that die first. The self-sacrificing people that are willing to put their lives on the line just to save the few. That does not exist. You cannot save everybody nor can you see what their true intentions are." Bellona slowly started to head towards the exit of the Great Hall. "My personal feelings about this are unnecessary. I care not for who you are… Farewell."

**-.-.-**

Kayaba Akihiko, the true identity of username "Heathcliff", blinked a few times as he watched the player known as the "Cobalt Mercenary" leave the Great Hall.

_So this is what the Cardinal System has chosen. The player with the highest Valence. Out of the numerous Unique Sword Skills that my colleagues and I had integrated into this world, she was the one chosen to be the wielder of the Buster Sword, the Sasaki Kojirou to Dual Blades Miyamoto Musashi. _

Akihiko slowly turned to the opposite exit of the Great Hall as his slow footsteps echoed around the room, the steel boots clacking against the marble and cobblestone floors.

_And yet, when I see through the data streams… I see an empty void. A virtual black hole of data being pulled into her avatar. The System should have corrected that issue, but here she stood. A cipher of data. Perhaps the rules of this world are not as concrete as I intended, much like the prototype data "Firefly"._

**Present Day – 1400 Hours**

"Wow. So you DID face off against Heathcliff. Just after that other duel against that one girl… Sachi was it? The leader of the New Black Cats of the Full Moon?" Vega said as Bellona finished her tale.

The raven-haired woman huffed and said. "Not my concern to familiar with every single event that the top players do. If I was hired to do a hit on the guild, then it would be my concern, but for now, I could care less."

"Did you ever have hits on other guilds?"

"Yes. There are not many large guilds that I am aware of that I had not hunted one of their players. It could range from top guilds to other players that just want to teach a lesson to another."

"Do you usually kill these targets?"

"If I am paid for it, then yes."

* * *

**Author's Additional Notes(!): I had based the moves that Bellona uses on Siegfried Schtauffen from Soul Calibur V. The anime physics really do annoy me, but I guess since that it is virtual reality it is somewhat justified.**


	8. Chapter 6: Waltz of Fallen Angels Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

**Have more Canon characters jumping in!**

* * *

**April 10****th****, 2024 – 1420 Hours – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

Vega had decided to close shop as she saw Bellona shivering and muttering in her bed. The older woman seemed to have caught a cold in the real world as her brain was coping with it in the virtual world. But beyond the sudden illness that she had contracted, Bellona seemed to be reliving a memory. A memory, by the sounds of her worlds, best forgotten.

The redhead took a warm wet towel and placed it over Bellona's forehead as she sat by her side, thinking to herself.

_Her attitude… It's changing. Slow and barely recognizable but it's there. That time, nearly a year ago. Will she remember? We had both gone through so much… Will she remember that time?_

**January 27****th****, 2024 – 1730 Hours – Aincrad 51****st**** Floor – Main Dungeon**

The scuffle of boots and shoes echoed in the empty fifty first floor dungeon. A man endowed with red samurai armor lead a small group of five behind him. With a smirk on his face, the samurai-estic player unsheathed his katana as four blue pillars of fire spawned in front of him.

"Alright guys… Looks like we have company!"

"Let's go Klein!" The flames spurted out, revealing four axe-wielding lizardmen standing in their place. Snarling and bending their bodies, Klein took the initialize as he dashed forward, katana glowing red, delivering a horizontal slash to the lizardman's body. The rest of the guild charged in as they swung their weapons at the remaining monsters.

Klein turned to see that the monster that he attacked was still standing as it charged in at him, throwing a vertical slash. The brown-haired man, hopped over to the side as his katana wouldn't be able to correctly deflect the axe. Taking the opportunity, Klein smashed the tsuba of his weapon into the stomach of the beast, stunning it for a moment.

"Let's finish you off!" Klein laughed as his katana glowed red again. He unleashed a rising slash at the beast's body, knocking it into the air. The body of the beast became fuzzy as it's exploded into hundreds of multicolored polygons.

The samurai casually sheathed his weapon as he turned to the rest of the Fuurinkazin, his guild. Barely any HP drops from his allies. Goods friends in real life and ample comrades, he wouldn't have anybody else guarding his back like them.

"Nice job leader." Said Dale as he bumped fists with him. The chubby axe wielder was an old friend of Klein's, being in a majority of his classes through high school and beyond. Another smirk grew on his face. "But nothing we can't handle huh?"

"Alright, let's continue scouting. We still gotta figure out where the boss room is."

As the group of six started to head deeper into the dungeon, the path started to narrow in, with enough room for only two people in full armor. Keeping their _Listening_ skills active, they cautiously continued.

"At least we have some Location Crystals with us for the rest of the clearing party, huh? Just in case we do get lost." Said Harry One, trying to make small conversation.

"We aren't exactly deep into this dungeon ya know?" replied Dynamm, cracking his finger's alittle. "These things can go pretty far if we are making a good map to share and sell to the rest of the people."

"Mapping is always a pain in the ass." Klein jumped in. With the clearing group in serious need of scouts and with a rotational system to filter through, most of the time the scouts barely got into the dungeon. Ever more so, there were still large amounts of map still missing, perhaps losing some lucky trinkets along the way. Once, nearly half the number of floors earlier was a youngish guild that had a scout that was able to evade and elude a majority of the traps and monsters. Her scouting skills were unparalleled at the time as she dug deeper into the territories.

_She was a real cutie too… _Klein thought as he continued leading his men. _It's just that…_

"Hey Klein! Check it out!"

The twenty two year old samurai raised his head again as he saw a wide open floor. White marble stone floor glowing against the usual darkness of any dungeon in Aincrad. Another guild member, Issin started to move forward as Klein raised his hand, blocking his path.

"This is… too easy." The brown haired leader said. Pondering on the next move his menu dropped down all of a sudden as he jerked backwards in surprise.

Dynamm and Harry caught Klein as he fell backwards. "Hehe… Thanks guys." Klein happily grinned as he pushed off them. Looking at his menu, an event triggered message. It was from a blocked user.

Klein frowned at the menu. _This isn't right…_ Players couldn't have their _Hiding _skill on if they were to contact each other.

Hesitantly he opened the message.

"There are monster spawner traps just ahead of you." said a low voice. "If your guild has a high _Searching _skill, then you may be able to bypass the traps."

Klein and the rest of Fuurinkazan's eyes widened. The voice was familiar from half a year ago. Low and stoic, but carried a heavy weight. But this time around, it was even more distant.

"Is… Is this..!?"

"Hush! Quiet!"

"Take my words… And do what you will with them." Just as the voice ended, the live-chat ended as well.

"Wa-as that..?" Dynamm said, his face alerted.

Klein just shook his head. "No way… She had died with the rest of Fury Company back in April. There is no other way that she survived. We even found her sword and equipment. She is dead."

-.-.-

Off in the distance was an armored dark blue knight. A dark blue cape hung over her shoulders as it lifted the visor over her eyes. Blinking a few times, she closed the visor once more. Cracking her knuckles several other players stepped out of the shadows. Their armor was grey and white as well as their capes. A small white wing was craved into their shoulder plates. The knight only looked at their player cursors. Orange players. Murderers, but the one's that she was looking for.

She continued down the path as more players with the same insignia. More and more grey knights appeared as they lead to another platform. Standing in the middle was a female white knight. Strange black runes traced around her armor. A jet black half cape rested behind her back as she withdrew a black nodachi: its length roughly five feet.

"So finally came… Cobalt Mercenary."

"Wings of Liberty Guild Commander… Freyja…"

* * *

**And so the main villain has appeared on the scene… (Finally)**


	9. Chapter 7: Waltz of Fallen Angels Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**January 27****th****, 2024 – 1735 Hours – Aincrad 51****st**** Floor – Main Dungeon**

* * *

Klein and the rest of Fuurinkazan ventured forward, looking at every nook and cranny that was in the dungeon's winding road. The dim lights of dungeon's torches radiated against the darkness of the castle-like cathedral.

A few of guild members cracked their knuckles, wondering what type of goodies they could find. Scouting had its advantages. The young samurai looked to the distance. Nothing exactly was great in every direction. Raising his fist in the air, the rest of his friends stopped behind him.

"Alright, let's stop for a quick dinner before heading back, k?"

"Sounds fair to be leader." Harry One nodded as the rest did as well.

The group of six slowly sat down as they withdrew several bags of dinner bread and water for a quick something to eat. HP regeneration outside of combat was based on the character's hunger value. It was a bit mind boggling thinking that something like that could be assigned to numerical values.

Klein's eyes happily gazed over his friends as he clacked his bottle of water against his friend's bottle, the echo bouncing off the stone walls and hallways. Issin, a lanky brown haired man taller than Klein himself raised an eyebrow at his leader.

"Something on your mind dude?"

"Nah, just kinda… well glad to have you guys around."

Dale bounced his shoulder plates against Klein's. "What? You getting all sentimental with us Tsuboi?"

"Just… Well that message did bring up sometime in the past. Was it only nine months ago?"

The faces of the Fuurinkazan lowered as they nodded solemnly. "It just reminds us the price of this world."

"Yeah…"

The six of them remained in silence until Klein looked around. Slapping his thigh paddings on his armor he said, "But wouldn't that be the price in the real world though?"

His friend's raised their head as their leader continued. "While we cannot bring them back, and what we may never know what exactly happened to them… We will never forget them."

Klein gave a small smile as he raised his bottle in the air. "To the fallen."

Harry One, Issin, Dale, Kunimittz, and Dynamm raised their bottles in the air as well. "To the fallen."

As they started to drink, a cry echoed, breaking the silence. The guild was startled as they immediately hopped to their feet.

"Is there anybody else in this dungeon?" Kunimittz asked, raising his long spear.

"Fuurinkazan, move out!"

The six of them dashed down the hallways as it opened to another white glowing stone area. Ignoring the message that the voice gave them, all six of them stepped into the middle area as the light turned red.

Klein withdrew his katana and readied himself for fighting as the rest of Fuurinkazan did as well. A massive blue fire spawned in front of them.

"Get ready guys…" he muttered as a mini-boss appeared as the flames disappeared.

A beast of light and dark manifested before them. On the right was a blackened angel, its face fair and saddened. Black angelic wings rested behind its back. But on the beast's left side was a white demonic wings on its side with razor claws.

Its name was The Dual Angel.

The beast lazily gazed upon the players, raising up its arms. Wasting no time, Klein, Kunimittz and Issin charged directly at the beast. The beast's demonic half slashed its claws at Issin as he barely sidestepped the incoming attack. With the attack of opportunity, Klein jumped up, slashing thrice. Issin jabbed at the beast's wings as red marked holes sputtered out red polygons.

The Dual Angel screeched as it kicked away Issin, charging at the off-balance Kunimittz. The dark-blue haired man raised his spear in anticipation. Just before the monster could get a hit, Harry One jumped ahead, blocking the hit with his shield. The angel cried as it lunged at Harry, only to be blocked by the spear end of Kunimittz.

The rest of Fuurinkazan grinned as they surrounded the monster, weapons raised and glowing. The angel angrily flapped its wings, cut off from any type evasion. The four other Fuurinkazan members rushed at the monster, slashing and hacking away at the monster. The angel tried to blocking their attacks in vain, as its HP constantly drained.

"This ends here!" Klein yelled as he charged in, unleashing a maelstrom of slashes, some guided by the System. The angel roared in pain as Klein finished the combo, calmly and collectively sheathing his blade. With a final cry, the Dual Angel exploded into thousands of polygons.

-.-.-

Bellona lunged at Freyja as she sidestepped the attack, as she delivered a kick to her stomach, pushing her back.

"You still live after all this time… You are difficult to kill." The white haired woman drily said, raising her nodachi at Bellona.

"You could say that…" The Cobalt Mercenary replied, slowing regaining her composure. As she reset her massive zweihander in front of her, Freyja jumped in again delivering heavy slashes at the woman. Red gashes appeared all over Bellona's weapon and armor as her HP was slowly drained.

Bellona bashed the pommel of her blade at her opponent's head, stunning her for a second as she swiped at her legs, taking them out from under her. The white knight fell as several members of the Wings of Liberty started to walk forward.

"Stay out of this fight!" Freyja yelled as she narrowly rolled out of the way from Bellona's impaling strike. From that prone position, Freyja kicked her legs up forcing Bellona to back off. Immediately following, the white knight was back up.

The two circled each other as Bellona jumped at her opponent again, delivering a vertical heavy slash as it broke the ground in front of her. Again, Freyja easily dodged the attack, aiming her nodachi at Bellona's face. The black-haired woman crouched under the attack as the nodachi's blade nicked at the back of her skull as red polygons sputtered out of the wound. Quickly grabbing her weapon she lifted it to Freyja's chest as she did the same with her nodachi.

"Heh. That hunger of yours. It doesn't go away does it?" Bellona's face continued to remain its natural stoic way as she listened in. "The trill of fighting, it's like a drug. Every time you had killed another beast or person, a mark on your person. Nothing can really seal that hole, can it?"

"Perhaps…"

Almost simultaneously, the women quickly jabbed into the armor of the other, as it pierced through. The backlash of the attack caused both of them stumbled backwards as their HP dropped considerably. Bellona reached for her weapon, but Freyja was faster. The white haired woman grinned wildly as she rapidly hacked away, Bellona not making a single noise as her body took the hits.

Ending the combo, the Cobalt Mercenary tumbled on to her back, her HP in the red zone. Freyja played with her weapon as she slowly walked closer to fallen opponent.

"Well… This is where…"

"Boss! We got five players heading this way." Warned a scout, rushing into the area.

Freyja grunted as she sheathed her weapon. "You live just for today… If another of my allies spot you… We are finishing this dual." Withdrawing a Teleportation Crystal as did the rest of the Wings of Liberty players, they quickly teleported out of the dungeon, leaving Bellona on the floor.

The woman continued to stare at the ceiling as the rumble of footsteps and boots clanked their way over.

"Hey! We got player over here..!"

* * *

**April 10****th****, 2024 – 2232 Hours – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

* * *

Bellona woke up as lurched forward in the bed, flinging the wet towel from her forehead. The water soaked rag squished against the wall as a small purple pop-up came up reading [Immortal Object].

She groaned as she saw the message, turning away. Breathing slowly, the black haired woman looked around more. She was in Vega's main room, the bed as comfortable as ever. The thudding of footsteps came from the door as Bellona resisted the urge to stand up. Forcing her body back down due to fatigue, Bellona sat up in the bed as Vega promptly opened the door, a bowl of soup in her hands. By the smell, it was chicken noodle. Or the Aincrad equivalent to it.

The redhead looked pleasantly surprised at her home-arrestee. "Oh, you're awake. Just in time too. I made some soup."

She walked over to Bellona and took a seat next to her.

"I don't need to be babied. Just give me the soup." Vega smiled and nodded as she handed the bowl over. As her black haired companion grabbed bowl, a familiar feel of heat warmed her arms. It felt alright considering her illness.

Taking a soup provided by Vega, Bellona started to drink the soup's broth. The noodle and chicken juices soothed her avatar's stomach as well as her body's brain signals registering hunger.

"So, how does it taste huh? Well?" The redhead smiled.

As Bellona placed the spoon back in the bowl she internally felt that the soup was good. Better than anything that she had made, or anything that restaurants in Aincrad could make. It was almost nostalgic taste, for reasons that Bellona had locked away for some time. Her head aching, she shook off the feeling literally.

"Are you cold Bellona?"

"No, I… The soup was good…" She replied, as she looked away. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Vega smiled as she stood back up. Silence hung between the two as Bellona tried dragging another spoonful of soup to her mouth. Before she could drink it, she allowed it to fall back into the bowl.

"… Why did you take me back up here?" she asked.

"It was suitable since you were sick." Vega shrugged.

"That does not answer my question."

"I couldn't just take care of you on the couch. That isn't good for a house guest."

"You mean prisoner." The black haired woman crossed her arms.

Vega lightly chuckled. Her chuckles made Bellona's headache return.

"Either way, I wouldn't just leave you to suffer on that cold. You need someone to help you."

"I don't ask for help."

Vega shook her head as she started to leave the room. "Glad that you enjoy the soup though." With that, she left her room.


	10. Chapter 8: Not there Not Yet

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**2000 Hours – April 13****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was… No, no. That sounds pathetic… Did I thank you for the soup already? If so then thanks again… No, that just…" Bellona practiced talking to a wall in Vega's room.

For the past two days, Vega had been taking care of her: Helping around the house, making sure that she was only going to focus on resting up. Now, feeling better, Bellona thought of thanking the younger woman for taking care of her. When she thought of the idea at first, Bellona had immediately dismissed the idea. But after some thinking, it was only fair to do so.

But living as a mercenary tends to make one anti-social.

Worse yet was whenever Bellona's headaches. Perhaps it was due to her own inactivity in the house, but her headaches started to get worse. Vega had gotten her some virtual medicine to help relieve the pain, but she always refused. Certainly the human mind was an easy thing to manipulate, just like the Virtual Reality world that they lived in as of now, but the usual minded Bellona refused.

Another side effect of Vega's presence was the growing feeling in her chest. Before, she could not relax or live "normally" without slaying a large number of monsters or midfield bosses on different floors. With Vega now as an inevitable part of her life, the growing void feeling was nearly halted. For the first time in some time, the usually stoic woman had felt vulnerable. Dependent. Weak.

The black haired mercenary growled, frustrated at her own idea as she flopped her body back on Vega's bed. In the time that she was still captive in Vega's household, she had decided to train on other skills relating for any normal soldier. Sword Skills such as _Searching, Detection, Night Vision, Listening_ and even _X-Ray Vision_ were in her main slots as she kept them on at all times.

A light knocking came from the door as Vega's voice came right after. "Bellona? You still awake?"

"I haven't gone anywhere if that's what you're wondering."

Vega giggled as she opened the door. With a happy smile she walked over to her innate and placed her hand over the woman's forehead.

"This is a game. It would work in the real world, but not here." The mercenary huffed.

"But it does feel like it's doing something right?"

"… I guess." Bellona looked to the side. She had admitted that it had a cooling effect to herself but she wouldn't say it often.

"Well, you seem better. And with the customer rush gone… Do you want to just go for a walk?"

The Cobalt Mercenary looked at the younger man with her usual stoicism. "Why?"

"I don't see why not. I mean we haven't really gone anywhere in some time, so why not now?" Vega replied as she played with her thumbs. After a while, Bellona was able to figure out the personality quirks of her warden. She always played with her thumbs whenever she was unsure or nervous about something. For some reason, this always gave Bellona's head throb but nothing too unnerving.

"… I see. Let's go then." Bellona got herself up as she brushed the clothing she had on. Vega's eyes beamed with joy as she skipped over to the closest. Opening the door with gusto, she grabbed a pair of short pants and two shirts as she tossed them at Bellona.

"What's this?" The black haired woman said as she looked down at the clothing. A casual dark blue shirt with orange strips down the sleeves.

"Some clothes for going out. Duh." The redhead answered as she started to take off her shirt. Bellona only blinked as she saw the undergarments of her warden. A casual pink laced bra.

"Uh huh. I have my own clothing mind you." Bellona said as she continued to look at her captor.

"And they are dull. Don't you have anything for just a casual day?" Vega asked as she aimlessly removed her pants. A matching pair of panties. Bellona just shook her head.

"You already know what a usual day for me is." The shopkeeper gripped the creases of her shorts pants and stubbornly stomped over to Bellona.

"And that is why you need to relax!" She said cheerfully, pointing a finger at the taller woman. "You need to lighten up a little."

"We are prisoners in a cage, where the cage's bars are starting to become blurred with reality."

Vega puffed up her chest as she jabbed her finger at Bellona's chest. "And what about yourself? You really can't deny that we are living here and now can you?"

"…"

"Well?"

Bellona sighed as she lazily took off her shirt and tossed it away, causing Vega to look away.

"… It's not like you haven't seen my nude before…" Bellona said, not unkindly as she noticed Vega's motion.

"But still…" The mercenary shrugged as she continued to strip. Vega quickly finished putting her pants on.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Nowhere. Just… Walking around." Vega made the first move to the door and downstairs as Bellona followed just behind.

Heading through the shop and to the outside, Bellona looked about the city of Algade. The cities lantern lights all glowing against the darkness of the night. Players and NPCs walked about, coming back home from whatever activity they were doing in the virtual world. As players talked with one another, Bellona listened in to the people. Their joys and happiness reached out to her.

But Bellona did not feel a single thing. Attempting her best at looking genuinely happy, she followed Vega around as the two women walked about the inhabitants. Casual smiles and nods were exchanged between another at Vega while others had seemed to step away from Bellona.

"This was a terrible idea…" Bellona remarked.

"Because of your 'Orange Player' status?"

"You know the Army's propaganda machine is. All oranges are murderers. Red players."

"Is it any different from how real life is?"

"No it really isn't. The individual is smart. People however are dumb."

Vega didn't comment as she continued to walk with her companion down the cobblestone streets. Coming close to the Central Plaza the two noticed more players warping in from the frontlines, their cursors appearing above a blue flame as their bodies emerged.

"Ahh, we haven't eaten yet have we Bellona?"

Bellona's stomach growled in response. "Do you know any place to eat?"

"I'm surprised that you don't know a few player owned restaurants or even a few dives."

"I don't think a person like you would be welcome in such places."

Vega stopped as she turned back to Bellona. "So you would prefer if you went to a proper diner?"

Bellona looked to the side and gave a hesitant nod. As Bellona looked back at Vega, she saw her giggling, holding her stomach and mouth.

"What? I am being serious…"

"I… heehee… Never expected something like that to come from you." The Cobalt Mercenary lowered her head as Vega continued giggling. After a few seconds, she stopped.

"Alright, alright… Well. I know a few restaurants we could go to. What exactly do you want to eat though?"

"Steak… Or pasta. Something like that… And some beer too."

"Hmmm… There is a player run restaurant near the exits of the city. We could go there."

As Vega started to walk in the direction of the restaurant, she saw something that she never thought she would see from Bellona in a long time. A smile.

**2015 Hours – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Talia's**

"Follow me." said an NPC waiter as Vega and Bellona followed right behind. The low dining light of the restaurant gave a cozy feel as players alike ate their food in peace. It was not a high class restaurant but it did have some sense of formal wear, like Cold N Hot back in Boston, Massachusetts.

Taking the seat that the waiter gave them, the two women sat down, dropping down their menus as the food provided by the restaurant appeared in lists. Vega clapped her hands and rubbed them. "It's been awhile since I ate outside."

Bellona on the other hand, gazed over at the menu. Some were in regular terms while others were in Aincrad terms. Blinking to wet her eyes, the mercenary turned to Vega.

"What you getting?"

"A chicken pot pie. You?"

"… I think I will get what you are getting."

The waiter returned, smiling. "So how about some drinks and then the orders?"

"I have orange juice and the chicken pot pie." The shopkeeper returned the smile.

"An Aincrad beer. And chicken pot pie."

The waiter looked at Bellona for a few seconds as her AI routines did an age check on the player. Giving a smile, the waiter nodded and said, "Alright, I'll be back with your orders soon enough."

Bellona watched the waiter walk away when she noticed Vega giving her a blank stare. "What's up with you?"

The redhead snapped back to attention as she said, "Oh nothing. Just… Gazing out."

"Uh huh." Bellona was unconvinced as the waiter returned with their drinks. "You are searching for something. Perhaps someone. What is it?"

"I do have something on my mind but… Well…"

"Well?"

"… It's something that I cannot talk about. At least not yet."

The Cobalt Mercenary shrugged as she started to drink down her beer. The bitter taste soothing her smoothly. Taking continuous gulps, she placed the glass down on the table with a satisfying clunk.

"Woah. You better not drink that beer too fast." Vega warned as she started to slip at her orange juice.

"I will not get us kicked out on my behavior if I become drunk if that is what you are thinking." Bellona gave a defiant huff. Vega giggled as she gave a small smile. "Huh, you? Drunk?"

"Before this game I was a senior at Boston University. I know my limits of alcohol."

"But how does the game mechanic work here?"

"Partial agonist increases in the bloodstream to increase a feeling of drunkenness. It works…" The waiter returned with another tall glass of beer as Bellona took it and drank.

"Like this?"

Bellona gave a slight smile as she placed the glass on the table again. "Very much so."

"And your limits are..?"

The black haired woman raised an eyebrow, her demeanor changing with a slight grin on her face. "Enough… If you want to challenge that."

"How would five tall glasses be for you then?" Vega leaned in, grinning a cat-like smile.

"Bring it."

**2215 Hours – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering Shop - Bedroom**

"I… Think you drank too much." Vega said as she carried Bellona's body to her bedroom.

The female mercenary muttered something incoherent as she groggily sprawled out on the bed. Her eyes were hazed over with a drunken stupor while the rest of body was relaxed. A slurred smile sprouted on face as her face carried a red color.

"Heh. I am up in Vega's room…" she muttered.

The redhead only sighed as she started to undress for the night.

"And now for everybody's favorite sport."

Bellona started to undress as well, though lazily and uncoordinated.

"Drunk babysitting…" Vega walked over to Bellona and helped the woman remove her dress clothing.

"Thank you…" The drunken woman said as she immediately went back to laying on the bed.

"Aren't going to change into sleeping clothes?"

"Why?"

Bellona flailed out on the bed as she faked snoring. Vega could only sigh as she laid down on the bed as well.

"Just what am I going to do with you?"

Silence filled the room as both women looked away from each other. Vega looked at the ceiling, waiting for a sarcastic response from Bellona but nothing happened. Shifting uncomfortably, Vega turned to see Bellona's face staring at the ceiling. To the ordinary person, it was usual stoic face, but to Vega, watching over this person for the past week or so, was able to see something else. Her usual stoic was masking something. Whatever that something was, Vega couldn't figure out what it was.

"… I was thinking that you would be kicking me out." Bellona said, her voice surprisingly sober.

"Why is that?"

"… No reason. Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 9: December Time and Slaying

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**0815 Hours – April 14****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

Bellona's head was in a fog. Cracking open her eyes, her vision was blocked by a strange red blob in the way. The Cobalt Mercenary groaned as she started stretching out her arms, yawning along the way. A soft moan was heard at the end of her yawn, her body froze, hands balling into a fist. Searching for the sound's source, she heard the moan again. The woman rubbed her eyes, seeing it in front of her. It was Vega, still sleeping with her mouth slightly open.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes more, Bellona looked on again. It was still her. _The hell happened last night? _

Not up to figuring out, the half-Japanese woman threw her sides blanket's off before stepping on the carpet next to the bed. Lingering memories from the past had been invading her dreams, her talks. It was weird at first, slowly opening up to this woman, but still Bellona exercised caution. She leaned her elbows against her knees as she looked at the ground.

_I've grown used to her company._ She realized, lazily kicking up her foot. For a while, she could not figure out what was with this woman, perhaps it was her caring nature, maybe it was the food or the free-loading. But Bellona found her answer: it was because she felt safe and comfortable. Unlike the last year for just wandering around herself, watching out for sleeping player killers or making sure that nobody would be able to break into her room. The skills of a warrior and a hunter were all that she tracked, in combat and out of combat.

She knew that such things could not be trained in reality, so she did other bits of training without the System. Both skills learned and abilities amplified each other.

As Vega had stated before, 'No other skills that you put effort into'.

The Cobalt Mercenary sighed as she looked around the room. The first thing she saw was her equipment, all her armor and upgraded sword Selene resting right where they were when she woke up. Bellona slowly got up as she walked over to her equipment, making sure that the steps she took did not wake up Vega. Grabbing the pauldrons of her armor, Bellona felt the dust that sat on the top. An old hunger awakened in her chest as she rubbed the shoulder plate with her thumb. The armor, made several floors ago had served her well. The color had faded with time and usage, but the quality was still the same.

"You thinking about going back into the field?"

Bellona quickly turned as she lowered her body into a fighting stance, only to see Vega awake and laying on her side. The latter gave a brief nod.

"And what will happen after that? You are going to be hunted again."

"That's the path I've taken. I am… Used to it." Bellona replied with a hesitant voice. The redhead shopkeeper got out of bed as she stretched her arms out.

"Come'on, maybe we can talk about this over some breakfast?"

"I'd like that."

-.-.-

Manually spreading the butter on her toast, Bellona sat in silence as she took a bite. It was still relatively early in the morning and nothing has greatly happened in the past few days. Even Vega had the same problem. It was an endless cycle of work and sleep that they both lived in. The redhead quickly took her seat on the other side of the table with a bagel with blueberry spread. Or the Aincrad equivalent.

"You talk a lot in your sleep." Vega said, trying to start a conversation.

Bellona frowned as she asked, "What about?"

"Something that happened in December?"

"I thought I said not talking about pasts…"

Vega nodded but then said, "I know… But you were mumbling all about it in the night…"

"And?"

"You were talking about knights of the Divine Dragon Alliance… An item that would be able to revive someone. Even about the Buster Sword."

_I've grown soft. _Grumbled Bellona as she turned her head. "Feh, its general talk." As the black-haired woman shifted her eyes, she saw Vega looking very unconvinced with her answer. Her eyes fixed, Bellona frowned.

"You keep that up, and I might hit you." She grunted. Her partner made no attempt to deter her gaze.

"If you are going to, then do it." Fired back Vega.

As if by command, Bellona reached around the table and punched Vega on the face, knocking the redhead out of her chair.

"I… I can't believe that you would do that!" Vega yelled as she stood back up, infuriated.

"I told you… And you asked for it. Cause and effect." Bellona replied in her classic tone. Gripping her 'bruised' face, she walked over to Bellona returned the punch, knocking the woman back as she kept her face neutral.

A small smirk appeared on Bellona's face as she immediately got up and charged at Vega, locking each other's hands. "Heh. Getting bored in this little room tends to do stuff to a woman that enjoys the outdoors?"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?!" The shopkeeper yelled as she tried pushing against her attacker, only for Bellona to push back harder.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." The two woman pressed their heads against one another as they gritted their teeth. Another grin appeared on Bellona's face as she suddenly let go of her right hand as Vega lurched forward. Bellona lowered her body as she grabbed her opponent's body and lifted up, carrying her.

"Told you." Bellona said with a smug tone.

Vega's face had a faint red glow as she looked back. "… Alright you won."

Bellona resisted the urge to simply drop the woman on the ground. Feeling her hands balling into fist she slowly let Vega back on the ground.

"Thank you."

Bellona shook her head and looked the other way. Both of them stood in silence as Bellona reached over her body, her lips in a fit.

"… Do you r-really want to k-know?" She asked, breaking the silence. Vega, surprised, nodded.

"Fine… It was the thirty fifth floor, in the Forest of Wandering…"

**2355 Hours – December 25, 2023 – Aincrad 35****th**** Floor – Forest of Wandering**

As she continued walking, Bellona could see her breathe float away in white wisps. The sound of crunching snow echoed in the forest. A gazed look in her eyes, the eyes of a hunter, the lone woman continued to trek into the Forest of Wandering, following the snow tracks. With high levels in _Sneaking _and _Listening_, she moved like a shadow in the darkness.

Her mission was simple. Locate the area where the special boss, "Nicholas The Renegade" would spawn. Afterwards, payment. A clear and set duty as a mercenary. For the past month, Bellona had been given assassination and sneaking missions against secretly warring guilds, killing minor to rising names of the Aincrad community. Rumors had led to her reputation as a player-killer. Her player icon permanently orange, the Aincrad Liberation Force was constantly following after her as well as several other guilds believing that she would prove to be some type of deterrent if they paid for her services. She had even been contacted by several other 'Red Players' to join a new guild that was forming as soon as January came.

A woman with dead eyes. The girl with a large sword. Clad in dark blue armor, she became known as 'Buster Blader Bellona', or simply 'The Cobalt Mercenary'.

Not one to particularly care about such titles, Bellona shifting her mind back to the mission at hand. Hiding behind a tree as she saw a few players gathering. A few of them belonged to a guild, while two other stood arguing. Slanting her eyes, she crouched down and opened her menu.

"I have found where Nicholas The Renegade shall spawn. My work here is done." She whispered, closing her menu.

A few seconds passed as several Divine Dragon Alliance players started to spawn in, their blue flames appearing for a second as their avatars appeared. Growling, Bellona huffed as she started to walk away from the fight. Looking back at the combatants, she spotted out a woman with purple hair that looked vaguely familiar. Grunting, she continued to exit the forest.

At the edge of the forest, four blue flames erupted before Bellona. Stopping, she waited for the players to come in. As the flames disappeared, four members of the Divine Dragon Alliance appeared. The lead player was the one that had contacted her, a man named Kodiak.

"Payment." Bellona muttered as she lowered her head.

"Not yet. Now, you will fight with us." Kodiak said, "I had seen these players on the front lines and they are getting in the way of a massive treasure."

Bellona's nose twitched. "That was not part of the deal. You obey the terms to the contract."

"Then no payment. Simple as that." Kodiak shrugged as he took out a scroll. It was a signing contract that Bellona usually had when she took a job by a guild. The man tossed the scroll aside as one of his subordinates crunched it into a ball. The paper swiftly disintegrated into multi-colored polygons.

"Your higher ups will not be pleased." Bellona said as the four started to walk past her. Kodiak stopped right beside her.

"Please. You're a killer according to them. Can't be making deals to your kind. Am I right, gentlemen?" Kodiak's cronies nodded and laughed as Bellona turned her head over to him, her hand on the pommel of her sword.

"And what exactly is my kind?" She whispered. The lead Dragon Alliance member felt a chill run down his spine, not from the cold.

"The player icon above your head. Permanently orange, as the upper ups said right?"

Bellona suddenly grabbed the neck collar of her opponent and bashed him into the closest tree as the rest of his troops raised their weapons.

"Kodiak!"

The lead man struggled as he tried moving his arms only for Bellona pushed harder into the arms. A numb feeling jumped up his arm.

"The fu-… Let me go!"

"If I am permanently orange, then another death wouldn't be too much of an issue right?" Kodiak looked at Bellona's eyes. Reflected back were two dull black orbs. "I. Want. My. Payment."

The man continued to struggle as his companions watched. "The hell are you doing? Attack her already!"

The three soldiers all charged in, swords ready to swing as Bellona ducked underneath their swings, as their hits dug into their commander's body. Using her shoulders, she pushed them back and withdrew her own sword.

"Four players… That's all." Twisting her sword's hilt, its blade extended becoming her iconic 'Buster Sword'.

"Everyone, attack together!" yelled one of Kodiak's cronies as again all three of them charged in. Bellona gave a wide step and swung her massive blade in a single swipe, knocking all three of the soldier on to their backs. Turning back to Kodiak, still on the ground impaled him with her zweihander.

"Wa… What are you doing?! Stop that!" Kodiak begged as he struggled around. Pale red fragments leaked out of the wound as Bellona shoved the blade deeper.

"People like you… Still believing this place to be a game. It is not. This is not reality, and yet we are forced into it." The Cobalt Mercenary growled.

The other Divine Dragon Alliance members got up as they watched in horror, too scared to move closer.

"Please, please..!"

"You will die a peaceful death. As did everyone else in this world, where pain is something that can only be felt mentally." A murderous grin appeared as Kodiak's HP bar fell further.

"You aren't afraid to get hurt. You are simply afraid of your own life. In this world where numbers mean everything…"

Kodiak screamed as his avatar became blurry and scattered in an array of polygons. His remains of Col, armor and weapons laid scattered in the spot where he had died. Bellona shrugged as she quickly snagged up the Col and started to leave again.

"You… You just…" One of the soldiers stuttered out.

"And if you had attacked again, you would be too."

"You have just made yourself an enemy of the Divine Dragon Alliance!"

"… They are the least of my worries."


	12. Chapter 10: Apple from the Tree

**Disclaimer:**** SAO and is subsequent characters are owned to their respected parties. PlainStoryTeller's fanfiction "**_**A Second Chance**_**" and its subsequent characters belong to him.**

* * *

(Opening Theme is Endless Tears by Ayane)

* * *

**1000 Hours – April 14****th****, 2024 – Aincrad 50****th**** Floor – Vega's Weapon Laundering**

"You truly are what you say you are. A beast." Vega said played with her thumbs in her seat.

"And so be it. I have become a beast in this game." Bellona grunted.

"So what happens when we leave this game?"

Bellona made a low groan before eyes shifted elsewhere. Her hands opened the menu as she withdrew a cig from her inventory and drew it to her mouth. Vega's mouth twitched in rebellion as Bellona made no attempt to light it.

"You've changed." A small smile spread on the shopkeepers lips while Bellona grunted.

"No… I have not. I am simply respecting the wishes of the housekeeper… That and I have no other place…" An annoyed snarl nipped at the mercenary's face as she felt something raising her chest. It was not like the urges that she usually felt; that urge to slay and kill. It felt hot but not unpleasantly so.

Bellona quickly shook her head and said, "I've… grown fond of you."

"As a friend?" Vega had a slight blush.

"No. An ally."

The redhead shrugged. "Close enough." Wanting to break the tension, she asked, "So how did it feel, killing those people?"

Bellona leaned back in her chair. "It feels… normal. I felt normal."

"Normal? What exactly does that mean?"

"Like how… people usually feel after eating I guess. It felt at peace." The black-haired woman sighed. It wasn't exactly a feeling that one could put into words. Killing, players or monsters alike, had its rewards, but it wasn't for the sake of drops. It was simply… calming for her.

"But what about now?"

Bellona looked to the side. "I… don't exactly know."

The two sat in silence, thinking over what else to talk about. Finally, Vega clapped her hands together. "Alright, I have an idea. How about we have a bit of a spar?"

Bellona raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. You honestly want that?"

"Alright then you can sit here and do nothing for the rest of the time."

-.-.-

Vega vertically slashed down at Bellona's sword as she bounced back from the impact. Getting her feet on the ground again, she lunged in as Bellona side stepped and butted her elbow into her back. Looking up from the side, her opponent readied to stab her in the back as the shopkeeper quickly rolled to her back and delivered a bicycle kick forcing Bellona back.

Scrambling to her feet, she rested her sword against her thighs as Bellona's usual gaze looked over her.

"I'm surprised that you hadn't used the Buster Sword yet… Especially with your weapon back in your hands." Vega huffed out, the feeling of sweat dripping off her nose.

Bellona swiped her blade from right to left before resting it in her hands. "The Artemis… Yes, it is a satisfactory weapon. The balance is given more towards the blade for a swiping attack."

"It's not a regular drop sword isn't it?"

"I got it off some quest many floors ago. It let from one quest to another, becoming stronger with each upgrade." The woman looked at the blade with a sense of longing, her eyes having a hazy coating over them.

"How many people have you killed with it?"

Silence hung between the two as Bellona lifted her head. "A lot. All types of players. Green, orange… whoever stood in my way."

Vega rested her dagger sword to her side as she walked a bit closer to her counterpart. "And what about the buster sword?"

"Same."

"Do you remember your first kill with it?"

"… No. But I remember how I first got that unique skill."

**2245 Hours – November 18****th****, 2023 – Aincrad 19th Floor – Hill of the Cross**

With a finishing horizontal flourish, Bellona sliced through the armor of a Wings of Liberty guild member as his body disappeared into a shower of luminescent polygons. Breathing heavily, she looked around the carnage that she had created. Three or so white plates of armor lay about with dropped weapons and Col. She hunched over her body and crouched to a knee to rest, a skill gained from her days back in hockey from college.

Checking back to her player cursor, it was orange. It has always been orange.

Bellona gave a sigh. For the past eight months, she had been pursued by both the Aincrad Liberation Force, as well as the orange guild 'Wings of Liberty'. And yet despite this constant game of cat and mouse, Bellona felt at peace. There was something liberating with cutting down these opponents; monster or player. While a majority of the people she had killed were orange players, there were a few greens that got in her way. Something about a bounty.

The mercenary sighed as she collected the worthwhile remains of her opponents. There was nothing worth gathering for their armor. It would have notified the local guilds about another orange player.

Heading back into town, she cracked her fingers. There was stuff to be done. A bounty that a certain man requested of her to do. A man named Grimlock.

**-.-.-**

Griselda walked around the Ralback, the main town of the nineteen floor. Just recently her guild, the Golden Apple, obtained a rare ring that granted a plus twenty to strength and agility. This type of thing needed an appeaser to see the Col value of the item. Seeing that everybody couldn't agree with what to do with it, Griselda took the matters into her own hands and decided to look for anybody that would be willing estimate the value of it.

Golden Apple was a small guild, composed of eight members including her real world husband. In the past year locked in this world, she began to notice her husband, Grimlock start to become increasing depressed. Every day seemed to worry him. Though they were a relatively young couple, she understood what was going on with him. He feared the world that they lived in now.

As she continued to see her husband fall deeper and deeper, she did what she thought would be the best. She became the head of the relationship. A loving kind leader that stayed optimistic in this death world. While she knew that she couldn't be one of the frontline players who risked their lives, Griselda wanted the both of them to find their own heaven in this world, just like back home. She took him adventuring, hunting, uses the games mechanics to its fullest.

A few players saw this and asked if they could tag along. What started off as a bunch of loosely joined players became a guild, and in the end her family.

Sighing from exploring the other floors in search of an appeaser, she found the closest motel and checked in.


End file.
